Titanic  Faberry Style
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Un barco, el Titanic; dos personas: Rachel y Quinn. Dos mundos diferentes, un amor en común en vivirá por los siglos. ¿Que les esperará el destino? ¿Sobrevivirá el amor contra viento y marea? Entra y disfruta.
1. Titanic, el buque de los sueños

Despues de haber visto un increible conjunto de gifs en tumblr donde se ponía Faberry en la historia de Titanic e intentado hacer la adaptación de la pelicula a Faberry. No es todo exacto ya que he cambiado muchas cosas y otras las he copiado para tener el recuerdo de la pelicula. El final no será el de la pelicula. ¿Cual? Será sorprendente, os lo aseguro. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, comentad si os gusta.

PS: la ire subiendo una vez por semana. Fin de semanas seguramente.

y ahora, os dejo con los Jack y Rose del Faberry Fandom: Quinn y Rachel.

* * *

><p>Southampton (Inglaterra), miércoles 10 de abril de 1912, había llegado el día. Todo estaba preparado: la vajilla jamás había sido utilizada; nadie antes había dormido entre aquellas sábanas. Por sus pasillos aun se respiraba el olor a nuevo; llamaban a este barco Titanic, el buque de los sueños… y lo era, realmente lo era.<p>

No había una sola alma en la tierra que no hablara de este barco. Todo el mundo quería ir, no todos embarcaban. Cualquiera que llegara a embarcar, ya se había ganado el cielo. Titanic, el único barco en el mundo que podía ser tan famoso sin haber hecho si quiera un solo viaje.

269,06 metros de eslora; 28,19 metros de manga; 53.3 metros medía su puntal junto con 10.54 metros de calado y 9 cubiertas. Tendríais que haberlo visto, el más bello barco del mundo, dispuesto a llenar los sueños de miles de personas que embarcaron en aquel monstruo para alcanzar el nuevo mundo.

Me preguntaréis que por que digo esto, ¿no? Bueno, no es que me interese mucho la historia de lo que significó aquel transatlántico, pero sí la historia jamás contada que aquel barco hundió. Una historia de amor, una historia de dos personas que definieron el amor como nunca antes se definió. Una historia de amor que para siempre quedará graba una vez que haya sido leído.

Y bueno, una vez contado esto, os lo contaré como es debido:

Millones de personas se acercaban al Titanic. No todos embarcarían, como ya se sabe; solo unos pocos lo harían y, entre esos pocos había que sobresaltar a una persona que distinguir a cierta persona que será la protagonista de nuestra historia: Rachel Berry, la más bella chica de toda Inglaterra.

Provenía de una de las familias más ricas de todo el continente. Hacía unos meses que su familia había comprado los billetes para celebrar la próxima unión de esta con su próximo marido: Finn Hudson. ¿Y quién es él? Bueno, Su familia había comprado la mitad de Londres y se habían convertido en ricos y poderosos.

Y allí estaban ambas familias, apunto de embarcar:

-Espera que te ayudo, cariño- Finn le extendió su mano delicadamente ofreciéndola a bajar- Este coche es muy alto.

-Muchas gracias- Rachel levantó su cabeza y observó aquel gigante.

Muchas veces le habían hablado de él, menos ganas tenía de verlo:

-Así que este es el llamado buque insumergible, ¿no es así?-Shelby, su madre, preguntó- Finn.

-Así es, ni dios podría hundirlo- Finn Hudson, tan descarado como siempre.

-No seas tonto- bromeo esta ante la respuesta.

Shelby Berry, la mujer más ansiada de toda Inglaterra. Había quedado viuda después de que su marido muriera en un atraco del cual, aunque estuvo en coma, murió, como he indicado. Toda la saga de solteros de oro estaban tras ella; quien se casase, conseguiría el cielo. Esta no había sucumbido. Amaba tanto a su hija que descartó hasta el más galán de los galanes.

-Bueno, veamos que tiene este barco que lo hace tan maravilloso- respondió Rachel- No será para tanto. Me parece tan… majestuoso como el Gigantic. Los dos son igual de largos.

-No es así, cariño. El Titanic mide unos diez metros más que el Gigantic- corrigió Finn- Se dice que es incluso el más lujoso del mundo.

-Bueno, ya veremos- dijo esta vez su prometida.

-Bueno, tranquila- Finn le extendió su brazo para dirigirse al barco- Vamos, anda.-Rachel sonrió y, sin agarrarlo, se dirigió junto a su madre al gran transatlántico- Está bien, como desees- miró este al cochero y con un pequeño gesto, le indicó que le cogiera las pocas maletas que le quedaban y los cuadros que Rachel había comprado.

-No te preocupes por ella- respondió más tarde Shelby cuando se unió a ellas- Rachel es una chica un poco peculiar.

Rachel Berry no es que fuera una de las mujeres más, digamos, delicada; si no que era una mujer un poco más adelantada a su tiempo. Había estudiado en prestigiosas escuelas como las de Paris, Londres con los más famosos catedráticos. Hacía unos dos años que había terminado los estudios de pintura y quería llegar a ser la mayor "sabiente" como ella de nominaba, de arte. Toda una mujer, si me permitís decir.

-Y madre, dígame, ¿llegaremos en este monstruoso barco al nuevo mundo?- Rachel seguía sin estar convencida, pero lo iba a estar.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Es denominado el buque de los sueños- la miró a los ojos y sonrió- por que será el responsable de llevar a miles de personas directas a su sueño en el nuevo mundo.

Aquello intentarían. Para los demás pasajeros, aquel buque era el buque de los sueños, para Rachel era solo un barco de esclavos que la llevaban encadenada de regreso a América. Exteriormente era lo que toda una chica bien educada debía ser; pero en su interior, gritaba en rebeldía.

No lejos de ese lugar, en la taberna del puerto, una partida de cartas se jugaba. Un premio, una partida, cuatro jugadores… un destino. ¿Quiénes eran esos jugadores? Bueno, en realidad eran dos chicos y dos chicas. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora una chica no podía ganarle a un par de chicos? Lo habían hecho, y muchas veces.

Artie Abrams, un chico un poco despistado venido desde Irlanda. Su madre había fallecido tras darle luz a él. Su padre, bueno, digamos que no era el más santo de los santos, pero lo quería tanto que le había conseguido dos tickets para el Titanic. Artie, bueno, lo quería tanto que hay estaba, a punto de jugarse a una sola carta. Dos Reyes.

Jesse St James, el último de la dinastía St James. Su familia lo había perdido todo al invertir en un terreno con supuestamente litros y litros de petróleo. Lo habían timado simplemente. Ahora se ganaba la vida como un vulgar ladrón al que le habían robado sin querer en su propia cara. Su destino estaba también en la mesa: dos tickets, la salida al nuevo mundo…. Pareja de ases.

En otro lado de la mesa se encontraban Santana López, la mejor timadora de todos los tiempos. Había conseguido hacer un total de cinco timos con cien por cien porcentaje de aciertos. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Bueno, eso era un secreto de ella, un secreto de familia. Sus padres habían muerto en la cárcel, aun así, nada la paraba, ni siquiera las dos desgraciadas cartas que tenía en mano. Solo le quedaba un último recurso.

-Full, chicos. Damas y caballeros, apoquinando la pasta - Quinn Fabray había ganado y por lo tanto, su amiga Santana López.

El nuevo mundo las esperaba, Santana López y Quinn Fabray, rumbo al mañana gracias a esas cartas, esas gloriosas cartas que las habían hecho ganar.

Y diréis, ¿Quién es esta chica que aún no la he presentado? Bueno, es a ella a quien yo quería llegar. Quinn Fabray, nuestra otra protagonista de la historia.

Quinn Fabray había nacido en Irlanda y tras acompañar a su madre en busca de trabajo, quedó huérfana o desamparada o abandonada, como ella decía. Su madre la había abandonado en el convento más cercano que había visto nada más llegar a Londres. Desde entonces se había ganado la vida de limpiabotas, mendiga a veces, panadera; pero con el que más ganó ( en cierto modo) fue con el dibujo. Le habían dicho que tenía el talento en las venas muchas veces, pero nadie nunca le había dado la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Y así es como había llegado a aquella taberna. Santana y ella se habían hecho inseparables desde el primer momento que se conocieron; y con ella, había prometido ir al nuevo mundo a descubrir ese talento. Y lo estaban a punto de conseguir, bueno, ya lo habían conseguido.

-No puedo creer que me haya ganado una tía.

-Vamos, Artie, no es para tanto- Quinn se apresuraba a cargar las monedas y el mayor tesoro, los dos tickets para el barco- Ya tendrás la oportunidad.

-Sí, pero después de nosotros- se burlo Santana, a lo que todos rieron.

-Está bien, tío- Jesse era más comprensible- Son buenas, hay que aceptarlo.

De repente, el sonido de la suerte sonó, era la hora de que Santana y Quinn fueran en busca de su destino.

-Corre, que nos quedamos- Quinn ya no esperaba más.

Cogió las pocas monedas que le quedaban y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían. LA gente se amontonaba, el barco iba a zarpar: 12:15 p.m., el comienzo del viaje:

-¡Vamos, Santana!- Quinn irradiaba alegría.

-Dios, Quinn, que no todas tenemos tu energía- Y es que Quinn estaba desbordante de energía.

Desde pequeña, como hemos dicho, pintaba increíblemente. Hacia bocetos, hasta había pintado a muchas personas, no tan reconocidas como se esperaría, pero ella ya las consideraba famosas por el solo hecho de haberse prestado para la ocasión.

La gente se amontonaba a lo largo del barco diciendo adiós a sus familiares. Miles de familias despedían a sus hijos que navegaban con el sueño de una vida mejor, así que no les quedó otra cosa que salir disparadas a empujones: niño a la derecha, mujer a la izquierda, pareja adelante y a bajar un poco; niño, hombre, soldado y….

-¡La escalera, que la quitan!- Quinn indicó a Santana señalando una de las puertas laterales que había en el lugar- ¡Corre!

-¡Dios! Esto será increíble- Santana se había contagiado, y para no hacerlo.

Tras tanto correr, ya no era ni cansancio ni nada, solo ganas de subir a ese monstruo que las esperaba.

Ambas giraron hacia la siguiente salida, un coche de caballos:

-¡Huy! Cuidado, chicos- sonrió Quinn esquivándolos.

Y por fin, las escotillas:  
>-Esperen, esperen- Quinn sacó los tickets y los mostró- Somos pasajeros, vamos, tiene que dejarnos entrar, ¿no?<p>

El guardia las miró de arriba abajo, la tercera clase seguía siendo eso, escorias para los mejores dotados, como los denominaba Quinn:

-¿Habéis pasado los controles de piojos?- preguntó el marinero un poco indeciso.

-Vamos, tío; vamos limpias y aseadas…- respondió Quinn moviéndose un poco cómicamente- ¿Sí?

-Está bien, vamos- por fin las dejó pasar.

-Gracias, tío- Santana, siguiendo a Quinn con el saltó se adentraron en el buque.

Su aventura comenzaba.

Ambas corrieron por aquel lugar. Era grande y fácil de perderse, pero aquello no les preocupó. Cogieron su poco equipaje y llegaron a la cubierta donde miles de personas abarrotaban los filos del barco despidiéndose de sus seres queridos.

-Vamos- Quinn dejó a un lado su equipaje y se apoyó en la barandilla saludando.

-¿Pero a quien saludas, por dios? Si no conoces a nadie- respondió Santana a su lado.

-A nadie, pero saludo- bromeó esta alzando su mano y agitándola en el aire-¡ADIOS! ¡ADIOS INGLATERRA, TE HECHARÉ DE MENOS!

-Estás loca- aunque aquella locura es la que les había llevado a ser tan buenas amigas como lo eran en aquel momento- Está bien- se apoyó e imitando a Quinn saludó.

Aquello era el comienzo de su aventura, la aventura de sus vidas.


	2. Amor a primera vista

Después de ver la gran acogida solo me queda dar UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. En este capítulo empieza la historia entre Quinn y Rachel y bueno, espero que valla siguiendo gustando como lo ha venido siendo. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y, sin que se me olvide, decir que devido a circunstancias, olviden lo de una vez a la semana. Creo que podre subir dos a la semana. Dias, pues no lo se, pero espero solo que sigan siendo fieles por que aman la historia. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2:<p>

El barco había zarpado y la aventura comenzaba. Recorría el agua como un mastodonte atravesándolo. Los peces parecían hormigas al lado de él, los barcos le temían cuando lo veían pasar a su lado. Lo que decían del barco era verdad, era el monstruo del mar.

Aunque eso ya era parte del principio de la aventura. Nuestras Quinn y Santana ya se dirigían hacia sus camarotes, los camarotes que habían ganado:

-Dieciséis… dieciséis…- Quinn llevaba la delantera y buscaba el lugar seguida de Santana.- ¿Dónde está?

Y es que si algo se caracterizaba la tercera clase era de las pocas buenas posibilidades que se les daba. Miles de personas se amontonaban en los pasillos. Familias enteras con los niños chicos que seguramente tendrían que compartir el camarote con otra familia numerosa.

Quinn y Santana preferían no mirar y por fin encontrar su camarote:

-Me pido la de arriba- contestó Santana que antes que Quinn pudiera hacer nada, ya estaba instalada.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te toca la litera superior?- Quinn se abalanzó a hacerle cosquillas a Santana, aunque miró que no estaban solas- Hola, soy Quinn; Quinn Fabray, encantada- les dijo a las dos chicas que estaban allí las cuales las miraban enrarecidas- Vamos, tía; vallamos arriba, no nos encerremos aquí.

-Como quieras- Santana bajó y dejando a las otras aún con la sorpresa, se dirigieron hacia la cubierta asignada a los pobres.

Y bueno, habían ganado la posibilidad de viajar allí de una manera que no mucha gente podría ganar; así que, había que aprovecharse.

Corrieron prácticamente hacia el principio del barco hasta llegar a la punta de este donde el barco gritaba aquí estoy yo, tiembla mundo. Allí, con la ayuda de los barrotes, se ayudaron para ver el agua, el océano.

-Mira allí, ¿lo ves?- exclamó Quinn al ver como una familia de delfines se unía al viaje del transatlántico.- ahí va otro- se podía distinguir entre el agua clara como se unían a la aventura, saltaban y desafiaban al Titanic.

Cualquiera se podía quedar embobado con el solo saltar de aquellos majestuosos animales:

-Son majestuosos, mira lo que hacen- indicó Santana que al igual que Quinn se embobaba con aquello.

Quinn amaba todo aquello, pero quería más, quería soltarse y sentir como por primera vez, el destino quizás le sonreía un poco; y aquello lo hacía. Se montó entonces entre las dos barras de la valla que recorría el barco y se sintió el viento del mar sujetarla. Se sentía libre, se sentía que… podía volar.

-¡Wojo!- Quinn se sentía volar.

-Creo que ya estoy viendo la estatua de la libertad- soltó de repente Santana a lo que Quinn la miró extrañada- Muy pequeña, claro- aclaró sonriendo- ¿Quinn?- miró a esta, estaba en su mundo.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo!- Santana no pudo evitar sonreír-¡Woojoo!- esta miró a Santana y la animó- Vamos, hazlo también. Ahora mismo vamos rumbo a Nueva York, a hacernos con el mundo.

-Estás loca, pero aún así- se posó igual que Quinn y la imitó.

Nuestras protagonistas, llenas de energía y alegría. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que podría existir en aquel barco tantas ganas de pasarlo bien? Bueno, aunque no lo creáis, no existía. Ni si quiera con nuestra segunda parte de los protagonistas, Rachel y su familia.

Mientras que Quinn y Santana se preparaban a disfrutar de la aventura, Rachel se encontraba en la parte acomodada de su camarote, desenvolviendo valiosos cuadros de los cuales había pagado para tenerlo. Rachel amaba la pintura y se podía notar con su cuarto todo lleno de cuadros de pintores como Picasso y demás, de los cuales ahora buscaba una de sus obras:

- ¿Este?- le indicaba una de las criadas.

-No, este no es- contestaba Rachel después de haber descartado otros dos- Recuerdo que había muchas caras en él- respondió cogiendo otro- Oh, es este.- lo cogió y lo llevó más a la luz para poder observarlo mejor.

-¿Coloco los demás, señorita?- se ofreció la criada.

-Sí, por favor. Irá bien un poco de colorido- y es que no había otra razón por la que Rachel había querido llevar aquellos cuadros con ella si no el de alegrar aquella prisión de una semana que la llevaría a Nueva York.

-Dios, otra vez esos cuadros pintados con los dedos- Finn Hudson hacía su entrada en aquel lugar- Menuda forma de tirar el dinero- Rachel hizo caso omiso al comentario.

Quería a Finn, pero cada vez que se metía con su amor al arte, lo hacía odiar un poco más y con aquel comentario lo había conseguido un poco más. Aunque esta vez, fue diferente. Al principio quiso ignorarlo, pero simplemente le salió la respuesta de la boca:

-A diferencia del gusto de Finn con el mio es que yo si lo tengo- miró a su criada la cual compartió su risa, cosa que Finn no le hizo mucha gracia- Son fascinantes- respondió dejando el cuadro a un lado.- Es como estar dentro de un sueño- Rachel Berry y su amor por la pintura. Hay una verdad, pero no hay lógica- respondió.

-Vamos, cariño, ni que el cuadro fuera una ley de Newton o cosa así- Finn tomó un sorbo de su whisky- He visto más cosas que muestran hasta más inteligencia que eso- Rachel lo miró y tras hacerle una sonrisa sarcástica, volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Cuál es el artista, señora?- interrumpió la criada, cosa que agradeció nuestra protagonista.

-Tiene un nombre como Picasso o cosa así…

-Picasso- rio Finn- Nunca será nadie, te lo aseguro- y seguía con su tontería. Al menos han sido baratos…

-Este irá en el dormitorio- indicó Rachel, volviendo a su mundo.

Y bueno, así pasaban las horas la clase rica. Os lo dije, no tan bien como lo habían hecho anteriormente nuestras Quinn y Santana. Aún así, allí estaban, peleando sobre arte. Problemas de ricos, como podríamos definir, ¿no es así?

En Cherburgo se montó una mujer llamada Holly Holidays, aunque todo el mundo la llamaría Holi, como ella había pedido. La historia, la bautizó como la insumergible Sagradas vacaciones.

-No iba a quedarme esperando todo el día, querido- no había hecho nada más que subir y ya las miradas estaban en ella- Tenga- le indico con su última maleta de las vente que traía.

Su marido había encontrado petróleo en alguna parte del oeste. Era lo que la madre de Rachel denominaba nuevos ricos. Personas que de la nada habían llegado a la cumbre de la escala social.

De esta manera comenzaba la aventura desde Irlanda del Titanic. Solo el mar azul se abría paso delante de aquel lugar. Solo quedaba la posibilidad de disfrutar del viaje al nuevo mundo en el buque de los sueños. El buque del que hasta el comandante se ponía a presumir.

Presumir en momentos como el almuerzo de la clase social más alta. La baja tenía que esperar, como no…

-Es el objetivo más grande construido por la mano del hombre en toda la historia- comentaba durante el almuerzo William Shuester, uno de los manda más del buque- Y nuestro ingeniero naval, el señor Noah Puckherman lo diseñó desde la roda al timón.

-Bueno, es cierto que lo he construido, pero la idea fue del señor William.- contestó este quitando importancia- Imaginó un buque de vapor de un tamaño tan grande y de tal majestuosidad que nadie nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

Aquellas palabras resbalaban sobre los oídos de Rachel. Había oído siempre las mismas clases de palabras que ya nunca podrían resultarles digamos, nuevas. Gracias a dios, había descubierto que las flores que adornaban el centro de mesa de aquella mesa también servían de pinceles improvisados y había empezado un cuadro en una de las servilletas.

-Rachel, por favor, atiende- Shelby amaba a su hija, pero según ella, aquello no era indicio de mala vida, valla cosa- Por favor-Rachel miró, pero siguió a lo suyo.

-Lo hará- Finn tomó aquel improvisado pincel y lo arrojó a su plato hecho una bola.

-¿Señor, que va ha pedir?- el camarero llegó justo a tiempo.

-Los dos tomaremos cordero, poco hecho y con mucha pimienta- y de nuevo Finn metía la pata hasta el extremo.

Hacía tres meses Rachel se había convertido en al vegetarianismo y, aunque eso era un poco nuevo, y nadie lo aceptaba; allí estaban, para hacerle la posibilidad menor.

-¿Te gusta el cordero, no es así?- preguntó Finn mirándola, a lo que Rachel solo río.

Lo que no habían notado los dos es que Holly los miraba y notaba la inquietud de Rachel. Aunque no lo creías, ella había pasado a veces por aquella cosa, por lo que saltó.

-¿También vas a cortarle la carne, Finn?- no pudo evitar reír Rachel mientras que el aludido quería matarla; a Holly solo le daba risa- Y bueno, dígame señor William, ¿de donde viene Titanic?

-Bueno, un barco de gran tamaño como este le tendría que venir un nombre grande, a medida con su majestuosidad. Así que se nos vino ese Nombre, Titanic, un gran impacto para tal grandiosidad- respondió el señor Shuester.

-Sabe, señor Shuester- Rachel había decidido saltar- ¿Conoce al señor Sigmund Freud? Según él, su idea de los hombres sobre su preocupación sobre el tamaño le resultarían interesante- toda la mesa saltó en risas, unas más tímidas que otras, pero todas recibiendo aquella gracia.- Si me disculpan…

Rachel no aguantaba más, salió de aquel lugar mientras su madre, que siempre estaba atenta a que se comportara a lo niña ejemplar, les pidió disculpas:

-Está muy nerviosa- se disculpó esta.

Aunque no era así.

Y bueno, os preguntaréis, ¿Dónde habían quedado nuestras protagonistas secundarias, Quinn y Santana? Bueno, no es que tuvieran muchos privilegios, solo estaban en su zona adecuada para que pudiesen pasear los de su clase.

Quinn simplemente empezó a pintar un poco lo que veía. Un padre le enseñaba a su hija de no más de 6 años un poco el mar. Quinn amaba esas estampas, según ella, enseñaba lo que realmente era la sociedad de aquellos días, una sociedad en la que el amor por su familia, hacia que una persona viajara por todo el mundo a sacar adelante la felicidad de su hija.

-Y de donde eres, ¿tía?- Santana simplemente hablaba con otra pasajera que habían encontrado.

-Soy del sur de Inglaterra. Mi padre me dijo que viniera para…- se cortó cuando dos marineros entraron con perros de los ricos- Valla, como no, los perros de primera clase bajan aquí a hacer sus cosillas- Quinn no pudo evitar reir.

-Esos nos aclara donde estamos en la escala social- bromeo Quinn.

-¿A caso podemos olvidarlo?- bromeó la chica- Soy Brittany S. Pierces- respondió una vez presentándose.

-Quinn Fabray- se presentó nuestra protagonista.

-Santana López- Se presentó esta vez nuestra amiga.

-Y dime, ¿ganas dinero con tus dibujos?- se adelantó a decir Brittany cuando Quinn saltó de aquella conversación.

Más bien había saltado del barco cuando vió lo que vio. La más bella persona que nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Y de quien hablamos? Pues de nuestra protagonista, Rachel Berry. Para Quinn nunca antes se había quedado de esta manera prendada de una persona de la manera en la que acaba de ver a aquella persona que acaba de ver.

-Olvídalo, chica, tendrás tantas posibilidades de acercarte a ella como que te toque un ángel con toda su gracia- saltó Brittany.

A Quinn no le importaba. Aún seguía mirándola y, fuese como fuese, se acercaría a aquella chica, la más hermosa chica que nunca antes había visto. Era tan hermosa como bella, aún más, cuando aquella chica de la cual ni nombre sabía, giró su rostro y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Sus corazones quedaron marcados desde aquel momento. El amor más mítico de todos los tiempos, había comenzado; y, aunque ella giró su rostro, el nerviosismo de Rachel se notó cuando ambas miradas se entrecortaban.

Quinn encontraría la manera y, aunque vio acercarse a aquel imbécil a ella, lo juró por lo que más quería, se acercaría a ella si o si.

-Quinn, olvídala.- volvió a increpar Santana- Ella ni te notó.

-No te creas- respondió esta cerrando su cuaderno- Ella no lo hará tampoco…


	3. Si tu saltas, yo salto

LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE LLEVO UNA SEMANA LOCA DE UNIVERSIDAD Y AUN ME QUEDA OTRA. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAIS, ME ANIMAIS DESDE LUEGO A SEGUIR. ESPERO QUE OS VALLA GUSTANDO COMO HASTA AHORA.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3:<p>

Aquella noche tampoco fue una noche cualquiera, si no otro tormento para Rachel que cada vez empezaba a odiar más y más a aquel barco.

Esta veía toda su vida como si ya la hubiera vivido: un desfile incesante de fiestas y cotillones, yates y partidos de polo. Siempre rodeada por la misma gente y sus banales conversaciones; y aquella cena no se diferenciaba tanto. Rachel sentía como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, sin nadie que la ayudara a no caer, sin nadie a quien la importara… sin que nadie se fijara en ella. No podía más:

-Me disculpa, madre, creo que no me encuentro bien- indico esta de repente en medio de la cena.

-Claro, cariño, ¿pero estás bien?- preguntó Shelby preocupada.

-¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció Finn.

-No- lo cortó incesante Rachel- Solo necesito un poco de aire.

Y dicho aquello se marchó de aquel lujoso restaurante dejando a aquellas almas metidas en su mundo de maravillas. No aguantaba más. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que tenía que gritar, que tenía que estar en movimiento. Llegó entonces de esta manera a su cuarto llamando a su criada:

-Agnes, Agne- pero nadie la venia a socorrer- Agnes, Agnes.- se deshacía de su peinado de sus joyas, quería gritar.

Y de un arrebato tiró sus joyas al suelo. Se miró en el espejo, no se gustaba, se odiaba con toda su alma. Iba a hacerlo. Empezó a correr, correr lo más que podía, atravesando a millonetis que la observaban como si fuera una loca.

No sabía donde iba, solo quería llegar a algún lugar, algún lugar lejos de allí para que nunca más volviese al infierno que estaba viviendo. Sus tacones resonaban en la madera del barco y pronto sus lágrimas brotaron. Le estaba dando una crisis nerviosa.

De repente observó que con la carrera había llegado al final del barco. Solo bajar unas escaleras y llegaría al final del barco. Su cabeza ordenó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el borde. La idea la había asaltado y lo iba a hacer.

Lo que no se dio cuenta era que la misteriosa mujer que había visto antes, aquella de la cual se había quedado prendada momentos antes en la tarde, estaba allí, en uno de los bancos tendida. Recordando como aquella misteriosa chica le había robado el corazón con una simple mirada.

De repente, en medio del silencio de aquella noche, un alma en pena salió corriendo por su lado cosa que hizo que Quinn se sobresaltara. Se asusto y, al mirar, observó que era la misma persona que en la tarde había observado, así que no dudo en seguirla.

Rachel mientras, por fin llegó a su destino la valla que la separaba del frio agua. La idea era buena. Solo un salto y todo aquello terminaría. No más fiestas, no más desesperación, no más infelicidad. Así lo hizo. Subió a la primera barandilla, quedaba menos. Por lo que se agarró y, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, estaba en el otro lado. Sin barandillas que la pararan, solo el mar y ella. Rachel miró, nadie la veía, excepto una persona, Quinn que lo veía todo.

Esta se acercó poco a poco, no quería asustarla.

-No lo haga- llegó a decir por fin a lo que Rachel se volvió asustada.

-Apartase, no se acerque más- indicó viendo que aquella chica se acercaba.

-Vamos, deme la mano, la ayudaré a volver a cubierta- pero la chica negó.

-Quédese donde está- volvió a ordenar Rachel viendo que no le hacía caso- Hablo en serio, voy a soltarme- respondió mirando al agua.

Quinn no podía dejarla. Se miró de repente las manos y observó que tenía una hoja de sus bocetos usada, perfecta excusa para acercarse. Así que se la mostró e indicando que la iba a tirar, se acercó un poco y lo tiró al agua. Rachel no se movió, ocasión que aprovechó:

-Sabe, creo que no lo hará- indicó Quinn lo que hizo a Rachel confundirse.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No se atreva a decirme lo que haré o no dejaré de hacer- no hacía falta que una chica que apenas había visto le mandara más ordenes.

Quinn se encogió de hombros:

-Si lo quisiera hacer ya lo habría hecho, ¿no?

-Me está distrayendo, vallase de aquí- le ordenó Rachel que ya no quería, dudaba.

-No puedo- se interpuso Quinn- Me siento obligada. Si se suelta- se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en el suelo- Voy a tener que saltar para ayudarla. Si tu saltas, yo salto.

-No seas absurda- indicó Rachel viendo como se quitaba ahora sus botas- Se mataría.

-Soy buena nadadora- indicó Quinn.

-La caída la mataría…

-Dolería, no se lo niego- respondió Quinn- Pero al decir verdad me preocuparía más que el agua esté muy fría- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aunque volvió a su antiguo gesto cuando vio que Quinn hablaba de verdad y que se iba a tirar si de verdad lo hacía.

-¿Cómo de fría?- Quinn rio esta vez.

-Helada- respondió- tal vez unos grados sobre cero- a lo que terminó de prepararse para la caída- ¿A estado alguna vez en Wisconsin?

-¿Cómo?- Rachel quedó atontada con esa pregunta.

¿A que venía una chorrada como esa en un momento tan crucial?

-Tienen unos de los inviernos más fríos de la historia- continuó Quinn- mi madre nació allí. Recuerdo que me decía que sus hermanos pescaban en el hielo, y era muy duro. ¿Sabe como se pesca?

-¡Se como se pesca!- con tanta charla había olvidado su destino.

-Lo siento- indicó Quinn- Es que ya sabe, parece una chica de ciudad. Como le decía. Me dijo que un día la capa de hielo se rompió y calló en el agujero. Cuando el agua está tan fría como lo está ahí, es como si durmieras sobre una manta de pinchos, ¿sabes?- la miró y luego de nuevo al mar- No puedes pensar, hablar…. Nada. Solo la sensación de intentar respirar.-Rachel la miró, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo por ella. Hablarle de aquella manera, de igual a igual; y todo para que no se tirara al agua.- Por eso no puedo consentir que salte.-Con toda cháchara, Quinn había conseguido acercarse a Rachel- Aunque ya ha visto, lo haré. Aunque tengo la esperanza que pase de nuevo a este lado- y dicho esto, le extendió la mano para que pasara.

Por primera vez en la vida de Rachel, alguien se preocupaba por ella sin tratarla como una niña chica, si no como una persona de igual a igual; encima una persona que nunca antes había tenido trato con ella. Una persona totalmente distinta.

-Está loca- volvió a insistir Rachel.

-Puede ser, pero no soy yo la que va a saltar- acercó más la mano- No quiere hacerlo.

Rachel dudó por un segundo, pero su mano actuó sola y agarró fuertemente la mano de Quinn, su salvadora.

Giró su pie izquierdo poco a poco, después el derecho y mirando sus pies, se encontró acto seguido con los ojos de Quinn, aquellos ojos que se encontraron en la tarde y de nuevo, había conseguido ponerse nerviosa. Unos ojos verdes que siempre recordaría por siempre:

-Soy Quinn Fabray- se presentó por fin esta.

-Rachel Barbra Berry- se presentó Rachel también.

-Valla, le pediré que lo escriba- respondió Quinn a lo que Rachel rió- Vamos.

Indicó cogiéndola mejor. Rachel fue a hacerlo cuando de repente, uno de los encajes del vestido que llevaba Rachel hizo que le fallara el pie y resbalar. Quinn por suerte la cogió bien y la mantuvo.

-Ayúdame- pedía Rachel mientras que se mantenía.

-No se preocupe, no la soltaré- le indicaba Quinn que la mantenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Quinn intentaba subirla, pero el peso hacía que se volviera para abajo.

-¡Por favor!

Quinn intentó de nuevo subir y por fin, tras muchos esfuerzos, primero una valla, luego la otra y por fin Rachel se aferró al cuello de Quinn. Esta la subió y haciendo fuerza extrahumana, dio un último empujón y cayeron redondos al suelo. Quinn la había salvado. De repente ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron hasta el momento en el que tres guardias aparecieron alertados por los gritos de Rachel.

Al ver la escena. Quinn media desvestida y Rachel en el suelo tirada, aparentó otra cosa:

-Apártese de ella y no se mueva- cosa que Quinn obedeció alejándose- llamen a la policía del barco- y empezaba la cosa un poco mal para Quinn.

Rachel se mantenía en el suelo. Había estado a punto de morirse y, si no fuese sido por Quinn que en ese momento estaba allí, hubiera muerto.

Desgraciadamente no se recuperó hasta que de repente se vio rodeada por varios policías que se arrestaban a Quinn. Ella, sentada en otra parte intentando recuperarse del susto y Finn, haciéndose el machito, regañando a todo dios:

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a mi prometida?- Quinn no respondía, solo miraba a Rachel que estaba en shock aún- Míreme, escoria- respondió empujándole a Quinn.

-Finn, basta- ordenó por fin Rachel- Ha sido un accidente.

-¿Accidente?- preguntó este de repente.

-Es cierto- continuó Rachel-He sido una estúpida. Quise asomarme demasiado y resbalé- Quinn solo la miraba extrañada, quería ver donde iba aquello- Estaba intentando ver las….- empezó a decir mientras miraba a Quinn, haciendo como si no se acordarse- Am… ah… ¿Cómo se llaman?- empezó a decir mientras giraba sus dedos en círculo.

-¿Las hélices?- empezó a preguntar Finn que se empezaba a cansar.

-Sí, eso, las hélices; y bueno, resbalé- respondió mirando a Finn- si no fuera sido por la señorita Quinn Fabray, hubiera caído por la borda. Me salvó a riesgo de caerse ella.

-Así que querías… querías ver las hélices- empezó a disculparse un poco Finn ante los presentes, haciéndose ahora el buen tipo.

-Siempre lo he dicho.- Saltó de repente William Shuester que se había unido a la fiesta- Las mujeres y las máquinas son incompatibles- Rachel decidió permanecer callada ante tal comentario, no quería más problemas.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó el guardia que tenía a Quinn esposada.

-Sí, más o menos como ha contado ella- respondió Quinn.

-Entonces es una heroína, ¿no es así?- saltó William que tras su quinta copa de coñac, sus colores empezaban a salir- Toda una gran persona, ahora señores, celebrémoslo con un brindis.

Quinn por fin quedó en libertad, cosa que agradó a Rachel; la cual fue absorbida en seguida por Finn:

-Vamos, cariño, vayámoslo. Estarás helada.-Quinn decidió no responder y volver a la cama. Estaba cansada y solamente quería descansar de todo aquello.

-¿Qué tal con una propina para el muchacho?- se ofreció Will.

-Claro. Con uno de vente bastará- indicó a uno de los guardas para que le diera a Quinn.

-¿De veras, Finn? ¿Ese es el precio por salvar la vida de tu prometida?- no es que le importase, pero demostraba el poco aprecio que tenía Finn por su persona.

-Bueno, así que Rachel está enfadada- miró a Quinn y se acercó- ¿Qué le parece cenar con nosotros mañana? Podría deleitarnos con la hazaña de hoy, ¿no crees?

Quinn lo miró y, aunque no le apetecía verle la cara a Finn toda la noche, aceptó la propuesta. Una cena gratis en la zona rica del barco era una cena gratis, ¿Quién la rechazaría entonces?

-Claro, allí estaré- se ofreció Quinn.

-Bien, hasta mañana pues- Finn sonrió y se dirigió junto con Rachel de nuevo- Será divertido- bromeó una vez que se fue junto con su querida amada.

Rachel la miró un momento antes de que Finn la llevara de nuevo a la realidad de la clase acomodada. Quinn no le quedó otra que aguantarse y ver como la chica que había salvado minutos antes, se iba con el cara dura de su querido amado que estaba más preocupado por su querida reputación que por salvarle la vida a su amada.

Esta solo recupero el aliento y volviendo a colocarse las ropas bien, se dirigió a su camarote. Al menos sabía su nombre ahora, Rachel Berry; la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.


	4. Ve a la gente la veo a usted

SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA PERO FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA ENTRAR Y HASTA AHORA. GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES. ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Rachel estaba por fin en su cuarto, envuelta en sus joyas que ya no le parecían tan increíbles como antes. Su mente solo estaba en el momento de su casi caída y como los ojos de su salvadora la había hecho replantearse el quitarse del medio. No solamente no podía olvidarla, solo la recordaba como el mejor momento de su vida.<p>

Pero claro, todo su mundo quedó de nuevo estallado por culpa de Finn que venía a pedir disculpa por su comportamiento en medio de su relajante momento con su cajita de música. Esta solo lo miraba a través de su espejo:

-Sé que estás nostálgica y no pretendo saber porque- no impresionaba a Rachel- Quería guardar esto- se acercó un poco a esta y cerrando la cajita se acercó cerca de ella- hasta el día de la gala de prometimiento nuestro, la semana próxima- observó entonces Rachel que traía una gran caja entre sus manos- Sin embargo, he pensado que esta noche- abrió la caja y enseño el maravilloso colgante del mundo adornado con el mayor pedrusco azul jamás visto.

-Santo cielo- aquello si impresionó a Rachel que lo observaba impresionada.

-Quiero que sea un recuerdo de mis sentimientos por ti…- continuó.

-Es un…

-Diamante- afirmó Finn-Sí, de 56 quilates para ser exactos.- Se puso de pie y cogiéndolo, lo puso en el fino cuello de Rachel adornándolo con aquella maravillosa piedra, era impresionante- El…

-Corazón de la mar- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Es abrumador- acertó a decir Rachel por fin.

-Es para la realeza, Rachel- contestó Finn cosa que hizo de nuevo recordar a Rachel la clase de persona que era Finn- y somos la realeza- lo que había dicho.- No hay nada que pueda darte, ni pueda negarte- Finn Hudson, humillándose por ser el mayor príncipe, que sorpresa, ¿no?- Si no te alejas de mi- Rachel lo miró y solo lo miraba- Ábreme tu corazón, Rachel.

Esta se miró al espejo y observó el pedrusco que seguía adornando su cuello. Lo toco. Solo aceptarlo supondría negar las cosas por las que luchaba. El ser independiente, fuerte, no una chica del montón. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? No tenía ni idea.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel fue a buscar a Quinn. En toda la noche no pudo dormir, quería saber más de su salvadora, más de esa persona que lo iba a arrojar todo por la borda por salvar a una desconocida; así que eso hizo. Por primera vez, cruzó la escotilla que diferenciaba primera de tercera clase y fue en su busca.

Quinn pasaba el tiempo enseñando a una niña como pintar mientras que Santana y Brittany se "ponían al día":

-Vamos, ¿ni si quiera un poco?- Santana le intentaba sacar a Brittany si le gustaba o no.

-Ya te dije que nunca me lo sacaras- se acercó a ella y respondió- ¿Por qué no probamos antes algo y ya después…?

-La señorita Brittany es muy picante, ¿no es así?

-Puede…- se fueron a besar cuando ambas dirigieron su mirada a Rachel.

No es que todos los días alguien de primera clase bajara a ver a gente de tercera ni nada por el estilo. Rachel empezó a buscarla por todos lados, ignorando las miradas llenas de curiosidad.

-Quinn- Santana le llamó la atención a lo que esta la miró rápidamente.

A lo que se puso en pie reuniéndose con ella.

-Hola, señorita Fabray.

-Hola otra vez- por primera vez en su vida, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Podría hablar con usted?

-Claro- pero Quinn no se movió del sitio.

-En privado- suficiente tendría con hablar con alguien llena de nerviosismo como para hablar con las miradas de Santana y Brittany acechándola.

-Claro, por supuesto- cogió sus bocetos y se reunió con ella- Después de ti- a lo que ambas se fueron hacia fuera bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany y Santana que no se lo podían creer.

Ambas se dirigieron hacía la cubierta rica, donde empezó a comentar Quinn su vida:

-Bueno, por donde empezar- Quinn miró a Rachel que seguía se sumergía en la historia de Quinn- Mi madre me abandonó cuando no era más que una cría. No tenía hermanos ni parientes cercanos con los cuales podría quedarme. Así que me largué por todo el país que es como he vivido. Soy como una veleta que gira en la dirección del viento- contestó Quinn- Y bueno, Rachel, hemos caminado, hablado…, pero no creo que haya venido ha hablar conmigo de eso.

Rachel asintió:

-Señorita Fabray…

-Quinn, por favor.

-Quinn. Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo- respondió por fin Rachel- No solo por detenerme en mi propósito, si no por la discreción.

-Fue un placer ayudarla- respondió Quinn a ello.

-Oiga, ya se lo que está pensando-cortó esta vez Rachel acercándose un poco a las butacas- ¡Pobre niña rica! ¿Qué sabrá ella del sufrimiento?

Quinn se sorprendió ante la respuesta:

-No, claro que no- respondió esta- no he pensado en eso. Pero si he pensado en que motivos la ha llevado para creer que no hay salida- a lo que Rachel se quedó impresionada, nadie nunca antes la había entendido de aquella manera.

-Pues- nunca antes le había podido decir a alguien lo que realmente sentía y era difícil expresarlo ahora- Es por todo mi mundo- se acercó al borde donde estaba recaída Quinn- por todo el mundo que hay en él. Es la inercia de mi vida precipitándose hacia delante sin poder detenerla- y dicho esto le enseñó el pedrusco que le había puesto Finn meses y meses atrás cuando le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado.

Quinn se maravilló al verlo:

-¡Dios, fíjese!- respondió cogiéndole la mano para verlo mejor- Se habría ido directamente al fondo.

Rachel sonrió, pero siguió su explicación:

-Ya se han mandado más de quinientas invitaciones - prosiguió- toda la alta realeza de Filadelfia asistirá al evento y todo este tiempo siento que estoy en un salón muy concurrido gritando a pleno pulmón y que ni siquiera nadie levante la vista para ayudarme.

Quinn la miraba sin decir nada.

-¿Lo ama?- preguntó de repente Quinn a lo que Rachel la miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-¿Usted lo ama?- volvió a preguntar.

Rachel lo esquivó.

-Está siendo usted muy grosera. No debería preguntarme esto- respondió ante aquella pregunta.

-Bueno, es una simple pregunta- se excusó Quinn- ¿Ama a ese hombre? Simplemente.

Rachel sonrió sarcásticamente:

-Creo que esta conversación no es muy adecuada.

-¿Por qué no puede contestar?- preguntó de nuevo Quinn ya riendo ante la situación.

Rachel rio ya, pero de los nervios:

-Esto es absurdo. Usted no me conoce y yo no le conozco; y no estamos teniendo esta conversación en absoluto- respondió nerviosa Rachel, cosa que no entendía. ¿Por qué le ponía una simple muchacha de la baja clase social?- Es usted grosera y maleducado y presuntuoso- Quinn sonreía, le encantaba verla enfadada- y me voy ahora mismo- cogió su mano y la estrechó mientras proseguía con su discurso- Quinn, señorita Quinn; ha sido un placer. Le busque por que solo quería dar las gracias y ya se las he dado.

-Y también me ha insultado- se atrevió a decir Quinn.

-Bueno, creo que se lo merecía- se defendió Rachel.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- contestó Quinn viendo que aún seguía agarrando su mano Rachel- Creí que se iba- ¿Por qué no enfadarla más? Pensó esta.

-Y me voy- Rachel, que aunque no lo decía, disfrutaba esa pelea, era graciosa; hasta que empezó a marcharse- es usted un fastidio- prosiguió, Rachel no quería marcharse y Quinn lo notaba- espere, yo no tengo que irme. Esta es mi parte del barco- indico con el dedo- usted se va.

-¡oh! Valla, valla- replicó Quinn siguiendo el rollo quedándose en el lugar- Y ahora quien es la grosera.

-¡ja!- ¿Quién se habría creído que era aquella chica como para decirle lo que debía o no debía de hacer.- ¿Qué tiene en esa carpeta que siempre va con ella?- preguntó esta arrebatándole su cuaderno a Quinn la cual no le importó- ¿Qué eres? ¿Una artista o algo así?- preguntó mientras miraba los dibujos- Valla, son bastante buenos- admitió tras ver esos dibujos- muy buenos- admitió de nuevo sentándose en una de las butacas mientras seguía observando.

Quinn no se quedó atrás y se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad es que son muy buenos- repitió una vez más mientras observaba la imagen de una madre dándole el pecho a su bebe. Rachel miró de nuevo a Quinn, nadie antes había sentido el arte como lo sentía ella misma- Es un trabajo exquisito- prosiguió viendo esta vez a un bebe rodeado por las manos de su madre.

-Pues no gustó demasiado en el viejo París- se atrevió a decir Quinn.

-¿París?- preguntó la morena cuando escuchó aquello- Viaja usted mucho- prosiguió mirando- para ser bueno… una persona con medios limitados.

-Adelante- le dio paso Quinn- una pobre, puede decirlo.

Rachel pasó al siguiente dibujo: un retrato de una bella chica tumbada totalmente desnuda:

-Valla, valla, valla- pasó al siguiente; de nuevo una chica desnuda prestándose al arte. Era la primera vez que nuestra protagonista veía un arte como este-¿Hizo estos dibujos al natural?- a lo que agachó para que los que pasaban en ese momento no pudieran verlo.

-Esa es una de las cosas buenas de París- respondió Quinn- Hay muchas chicas dispuestas a quitarse la ropa por el arte.

Rachel rio y siguiendo con el recorrido de los dibujos, observó que otra imagen de la misma chica que había salido anterior:

-Esta mujer le gustaba. Le sirvió de modelo en varias ocasiones- respondió observando otro dibujo, esta vez de sus manos.

-Espere- le paro antes de que pasara al siguiente- Tenía unas manos preciosas como puede ver.

-Seguro que tuvo un romance con esa chica- bromeó Rachel ante aquello.

-No, no, no- corrigió Quinn- solo con sus manos- respondió mirando a Rachel- La pobre era una prostituta coja- a lo que Rachel la miró sorprendida- Compruébelo- pasó a la siguiente hoja donde esta pudo ver que era verdad. Una de sus piernas era más corta que la otra, demasiada corta que la otra; se podría decir- Pero tenía gran sentido del humor, debo de decir- Rachel sonrió ante aquello, había sido desde luego una buena idea tener aquella pequeña charla con su salvadora, ¿no es así?- Ah, y esta señora- indicó pasando a la siguiente hoja- Solía sentarse en un bar cada noche llevando encima todas las joyas que poseía esperando a su amante desaparecido. La llamábamos la madame de las joyas-respondió Quinn prosiguiendo la historia- Vea sus ropas raídas.

-Valla- a Rachel no le salía más palabras más bellas para el bello arte de Quinn- Creo que tiene un don, Quinn; en serio. Ve a las personas.

-La veo a usted- respondió, cosa que hizo ponerse más nerviosa a Rachel, aunque esta sonrió ante el cumplido.

-¿Y que ve?

-Que no hubiera saltado…- por primera vez en su vida, Rachel se alegró que una persona la conociera tan bien como lo hacía Quinn.

No se conocían de nada, pero gracias a ese momento de debilidad, ahora conocía a la persona más increíble del mundo. Una persona que sabía guardar un secreto mejor que la mayoría de la gente que había conocido en toda su vida y se alegraba de ello.

-Y bueno, no se si querrá- respondió por fin Rachel- pero me gustaría saber si me acompaña a proseguir esta bella velada.

-Claro, pero necesitaré saber si me va a devolver mi cuaderno.

-Oh, si, claro, claro- cerró aquel cuaderno entregándoselo y se puso de pie- Usted primero- a lo que Rachel sonrió.

Y siendo así, siguieron con aquella velada. Ninguna de las dos quería que aquello terminase. Nada más existía en aquel lugar, en aquel barco. Solo ellas dos y todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir hablando.


	5. Capitulo 5, parte 1

BUENO, DESPUÉS DEL GRAN DIA FABERRY QUE FUE EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN, AMO YA SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS.

COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Y BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO SERA DIVIDIDO EN DOS. HOY SUBO LA PRIMERA PARTE Y EL DOMINGO MAS O MENOS SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DONDE METI UNA ESCENA MUY BONITA QUE QUITARON DE LA PELI.

ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO Y AUNQUE ME PIDIERON CAMBIAR LA ESCENA DE ESCUPIR, LA DEJE. CREO QUE ES DULCE... NO SE, COSAS MIAS HAHA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

* * *

><p>-Y en fin, después trabajé en un barco de pesca en Monterey. Luego me fui cerca de Los Ángeles, a Santa Mónica y empecé a hacer retratos por 10 centavos el dibujo- continuó contándole Quinn mientras observaban el atardecer desde una parte elevada del barco.<p>

-¿Por qué no podré yo hacer eso?- preguntó Rachel ante eso- Es decir dirigirme hacia el horizonte sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie- Quinn la había enamorado con aquellas andanzas- Di que algún día iremos a esos paraísos perdidos, aunque solo sea por soñar despiertas…

Quinn sonrió ante aquello:

-¡Claro que iremos! Beberemos cerveza barata, nos montaremos en la montaña rusa hasta terminar vomitando- cosa que hizo reír a Rachel- Montaremos caballos por la playa pisoteando las olas, pero tendrás que hacerlo como una auténtica vaquero y no como montan las mujeres.

-¿Te refieres a montar a horcajadas?- respondió la aludida ante la pregunta- ¿Me enseñarías?

-Claro, si quieres- no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Enséñame a montar como un hombre- la miró de arriba abajo.

-Hey, que yo se montar como uno- a lo que ambas rieron- Además, te enseñaré a mascar tabaco como un hombre.

-Y a escupir como un hombre- siguió Rachel con la broma.

Quinn rio ante la ocurrencia:

-¿No te enseñaron a escupir en tu colegio de niñas?

-No…

Quinn la miró, iba a enseñar a disfrutar a aquella ricachona:

-Yo te enseñaré, vamos…- le indicó cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Qué? No, Quinn. No, espera, Quinn- pero era imposible, Quinn estaba dispuesta a enseñarle a Rachel a hacerlo- No, Quinn, Quinn, por favor…

Demasiado tarde, la llevó a una parte un poco más alta del barco, directa al agua y le indicó:

-Presta atención- Quinn regocijó su saliva y tras un rato de carraspear, salió disparado.

-Es realmente asqueroso.

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti- indico Quinn, pero esta solo escupió- Eso a sido ridículo. Tienes que carraspear desde muy abajo. Luego lo impulsas con el cuerpo- se echó de nuevo hacia atrás- Y lo escupes- y de nuevo, otro misil al mar- ¿Has visto que lejos lo he lanzado?-Rachel asintió preparándose de nuevo; a lo que como le había dicho Quinn, lo soltó haciéndolo mejor- eso ha estado mejor, pero tienes que mejorarlo tienes que carraspear dándole a la saliva cuerpo, mira- fue entonces cuando Rachel se percató de que tenían visita, su madre y Holly con varias amigas se acercaban.

Rachel empezó a llamar la atención a Quinn que al mirar los nuevos miembros que venían, tuvo que parar y reservar el escupitajo para otra ocasión dentro de él:

-Madre, quiero presentarte a Quinn Fabray- gracias a dios, Rachel salió a salvar el momento.

-Es un placer- respondió Shelby no de muy buen gusto.

Gracias a dios Holly se dio cuenta de que Quinn aún babeaba, cosa que la paró más de hacer el ridículo.

Los demás eran amables y sentían cierta curiosidad por la mujer que había conseguido salvar mi vida, pero la madre de Rachel lo miraba como si fuera un insecto; un peligroso insecto que había que aplastar rápidamente.

-Por lo que veo, eres una mujer para tener cerca cuando estás en peligro- añadió a los elogios Holly Holidays., aunque aquello pronto se cortó debido a la trompeta de caballería que anunciaba la cena- ¿Por qué siempre anuncian la cena como si fuera una maldita carga de caballería?- Rachel no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

-¿Vamos a vestirnos, madre?- esta se acercó a Shelby y la agarró para llevársela- La veré en la cena, Quinn.

A lo que Quinn la despidió con un pequeño movimiento de mano mientras intentaba verla irse.

-Hija, hija- Holly intentaba llamarle la atención- ¿Sabes aún que sea por casualidad lo que vas a hacer?

-En realidad no- admitió Quinn.

-Estas a punto de entrar en la cueva de las serpientes-le advirtió Holly- ¿Qué ropa vas a llevar?- esta se miró la ropa que llevaba, era pobre, no tenía más- Lo imaginaba, acompáñame.

Holly Holidays fue la única que se ofreció a la ayuda. Las malas lenguas lo decían por que decía que quería algo más; otras, las más buenas, que le recordaba a su hijo muerto en combate. Sea como fuese, el esmoquin de su fallecido hijo le sentó como un guante a Quinn cuando se lo probó en el camarote de Holly.

-Lo sabía. Mi hijo y tú tenéis casi la misma talla- aseguró mientras le daba su visto bueno.

-Más o menos, sí- asintió Quinn.

-Brillas como una moneda nueva, chica- aseguró Holly cuando la vio por fin en el espejo.

Y lo haría en la cena que empezaría en breves en el comedor. Así que Quinn se apresuró y dándole gracias a Holly, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Era una aguja en el pajar, una flor entre las malas hierbas y tenía que adecuarse al sitio.

Cuando llegó al comedor, un mayordomo le abrió la puerta llamándole señora, por primera vez, aunque esto no le impresionó a Quinn tanto como la grandiosidad de la sala. Se acercó al borde del primer piso de la sala y observó la gran cúpula de crista que decoraba la sala. Las escaleras, presididas por un bello reloj de pared, conducían a la sala del comedor donde les esperaba un cupido en cada parte de la escalera.

Quinn se maravillaba con todo, pero ahora tenía un gran esfuerzo y misión que hacer, encajar un poco en una escala social que se creían dioses. Esta observaba cada movimiento, cada pose de los caballeros: mano atrás, la otra rígida; cabeza arriba y siéntete como un dios. Aquello resultó. Cada hombre, cada rico, la saludaba de igual a igual, lo había conseguido.

Gracias a dios no tuvo mucho tiempo que aparentar aquella cosa. Pronto, por las escaleras abajo, aparecieron los señores Finn Hudson, a su royo, como no; tanto que, o no se creerían que Quinn llegaría con pinta de rica, no la vieron o la ignoraron. Aunque eso no le afectó mucho, aun tendría que esperar Rachel que no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Esta fue la primera en verla y sonrió ante aquella maravillosa imagen. Su particular príncipe azul despistado. Quinn, que estaba eso, despistada, a la segunda vez la pudo ver. Se quedó maravillada. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y se detuvo de nuevo el mundo, solo ellas dos y nada más. Quinn notaba que no bajaba las escaleras, se deslizaba, todo su ella era majestuoso y lo amaba. Rachel sonreía, estaba nerviosa, la verdad. Quería lanzarse a ella, decirle que la raptara y que me la llevara lo más lejos del mundo.

Una vez que bajó, solo estaban las dos y el pequeño cupido que sellaba oficialmente su amor, cosa que hizo Quinn. Esta le cogió su mano y haciendo lo que propiamente hacen en las películas, le dio un beso en la mano.

-Una vez vi esto en una película y siempre he querido hacerlo- rompió por fin Quinn el silencio a lo que Rachel rio.

Le extendió entonces el brazo a su cita, a lo que Rachel acepto de todo gusto dirigiéndose juntos hacia la madre de Rachel que esperaba junto con Finn. Era la primera vez que iba a amar estar en aquella situación.

-Cariño- se acercó a Finn Rachel- Seguramente recordarás a la señora Fabray.

-Fabray, es… es increíble- no se esperaba este que fuese con esas pintas, ¿no?-Podría hacerse pasar por un caballero.- bromeó no de tanta broma.

-Es posible- contestó Quinn, cosa que amó Rachel.

-Es extraordinario- no pudo evitar decir entre dientes nuestro Finn mientras se marchaba con la madre de Rachel.

Al parecer alguien era mejor hombre que nuestro Hudson y ni si quiera era de la misma condición social que lo era nuestro gran hombre. Tras aquello, Quinn tenía el corazón ganado de Rachel.

Ahora le tocaba Rachel proseguir, así que, cuando bajaron juntas, esta se encargó de instruirle en la no tan sagrada clase rica. No todo el mundo era tan bueno como se pasaba.

-Esa es la condesa de Rodes- empezó Rachel- Y ese caballero es Sam Evans, es el hombre más rico de mundo. Su mujer tiene mi edad y se casó en estado- respondió mientras que ambas miraban- ¿Ves como intentan esconder el escándalo?- y miró hacia su última gran pieza- Y ella es la madame Sugar Motta con su amante, el cual esta al cuidado de sus niños. Y por último, el señor Shuester y su esposa Emma, que diseña ropa interior provocativa, entre muchas actividades. Es muy popular entre la realeza Inglesa.- ambos saludaron y le indicaron que se acercara a la conversación que mantenían con su madre y prometido, aunque llegó mis Holly Holidays cosa que los paró.

-¿Acompañarías a una dama?

-Claro- respondió ofreciendo su mano a la mujer, cosa que hizo adentrándose en el salón.

Finn no dejaba de intentar llamar la atención de Rachel, así que esta solo lo ignoró, nadie le iba a agriar la noche que pasaría junto con Quinn.

-Prepara una gran historia- la advirtió Holly- estos solo quieren escuchar tonterías.

-Lo haré- agradeció Quinn.

A lo que se les acercó el señor Noah Puckherman con su esposa:

-Mis Holidays, encantado- respondió saludándola.

-Noah, Madeline-saltó Quinn,- quiero presentarles a la señorita Quinn Fabray.

-Es un placer- respondió esta saludando a ambos.

-Quinn. ¿Eres de los Fabray de Boston?- preguntó de repente Noah.

-No señor, soy de los Fabray de Irlanda.

-Ah, si claro, los conozco.- Quinn no pudo evitar reír.

Ahí se podía observar la gran falsedad de la clase social más envidiosa del mundo. Todos se conocen, hasta los que se hacen pasar por millonarios.

La verdad es Quinn debería de sentirse muy nerviosa, pero no mostró ningún titubeo. Dieron por sentado que era uno de ellos. El heredero de una de las fortunas de los ferrocarriles tal vez; un nuevo rico, sí, pero aun así, un miembro del club. Aunque la madre de Rachel estaba allí para romper el encanto, naturalmente.

-¿Qué tal es el alojamiento en tercera clase, señorita Fabray?- preguntó nada más empezar la cena- Dice que no está mal en este barco.

Quinn no se iba a quedar y su respuesta fue grandiosa:

-Es el mejor en el que he navegado, señora. Apenas hay ratas- y agradó a los demás, cosa que gusto a Rachel.

Aun así, Finn tuvo que saltar:

-La señorita Fabray viaja en tercera clase y anoche salvó a mi prometida de un contratiempo…

-Da la casualidad de que la señorita Fabray es una gran artista- gracias a dios, Rachel salió en su ayuda- Hoy a tenido la amabilidad de mostrarme sus dibujos- respondió mirando a Quinn la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Rachel y yo diferimos en nuestra definición de lo que es el arte… sin menospreciar su trabajo- y de nuevo ahí estaba Finn para humillar a la pobre Fabray.

Aunque esta no le importó.


	6. Capitulo 5, parte 2

COMO PROMETI, AQUI TENEIS LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE SIGA GUSTANDO TANTO COMO LO VENIDO HACIENDO. eSPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y UN SALUDO.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, los camareros se acercaron para servir el primer plato de la cena, a lo que Rachel, carraspeando, llamó la atención de Quinn:<p>

-La servilleta- esta se dio cuenta y la retiró antes de que el camarero pusiera el plato.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que, como clase no privilegiada, tenía que saber utilizar aquella exageración de cubiertos. No tenía ni idea por donde empezar:

-¿Son todos para mi?- preguntó un poco nerviosa a miss Holidays que es la que tenía a su lado.

Rachel le había tocado delante de él por su desgracia.

-Empieza a utilizar desde el extremo hacia el fondo- le ayudó Holly.

Acto seguido, en aquella "fiesta" se sirvió el caviar:

-¿Cómo desea el caviar, señora?- se ofreció uno de los mayordomos.

-No quiero caviar, gracias- se apresuró a decir Quinn- Nunca me a gustado- Rachel los miró, no había nada que siguiera gustando a Rachel, todo era fascinante de Quinn.

-¿Dónde vive señora Fabray?- y de nuevo la madre intentó dejarla por los suelos a la pobre Quinn.

-Verá, señora- empezó a explicar- En la actualidad mi dirección es el Titanic. Y cuando desembarque estaré en manos de Dios.

Shelby no quedó muy al agrado de esta respuesta, puesto a que empezaba a imaginarse las tentaciones de su hija y no lo quería consentir:

-¿Y con que medios cuenta, señorita Fabray?

-Trabajo para ir de un lugar a otro- explicó Quinn- Utilizo cualquier medio para viajar. Gané mi pasaje en el Titanic con una mano afortunada al póker. Tuve mucha suerte- terminó observando a Rachel que le sonreía.

-Ya se nota, señora Fabray. Un hombre que se aprecie crea su propia fortuna. ¿No es así, Fabray?- a lo que Quinn le pilló un poco despistada por lo que solo asintió.

-¿Le parece atractiva esa clase de existencia desarraigada?- preguntó de nuevo incordiando la madre de Rachel a lo que no solo esta se molestó, Holly también.

Pero a Quinn no le molestó, siguió contratacando:

-Si, me lo parece- contentó- Verá, siempre llevo todo cuanto necesito. Aire en mis pulmones y unas hojas de papel en blanco- Rachel la miró, en cierta manera, aquel había sido uno de sus sueños- Me encanta despertarme por la mañana sin saber que va ocurrir- y pegándole un gran bocado al pan, prosiguió- A quien conoceré- miró a Rachel- o donde me llevará la vida. Hace unas noches dormía bajo un puente y ahora estoy aquí, en el buque más grande del mundo bebiendo champan con personas distinguidas- a lo que todos le siguieron la gracia- Póngame más- le indicó al camarero para que le sirviera una copa de champan- Creo firmemente que la vida es un regalo y no pienso desperdiciarla. Nunca se sabe que cartas te repartirán la próxima vez. Aprendes a aceptar la vida tal como viene.- observó que Finn se buscaba para un cigarrillo y ella se ofreció- Ahí va eso, Finn- Este lo cogió al vuelo un poco despistado- Así, cada día cuenta- terminó por fin.

-Bien dicho, hija- saltó Holly.

-Por que cuente- Rachel por fin abrió su boca alzando la copa en honor a lo que habían dicho.

-Por que cuente,-lo que todos la siguieron.

Gracias al destino la cena acabó y llegó la hora de los postres. Holly se había tomado ya demasiadas copas de más y el vino le empezaba a hacer efecto. Contaba muy cómicamente historias de la que la mayoría de los asistentes nunca más recordarían cuando aquella cena terminara.

-Ahora los caballeros pasan a la sala de fumadores- le indicó a Quinn Rachel viendo que todo el mundo se levantaba a lo que Quinn la miró.

-¡Muy bien, caballeros, ¿me acompañan a tomar una copa?- Will, que también había bebido a causa de sus colores animó al personal.

-Como ves, ahora se reúnen en una capa de humo para felicitarse mutuamente por ser los amos del mundo- siguió Rachel contándole a Quinn.

Todos se empezaron a marchar cuando Finn se ofreció:

-Rachel, ¿quieres que te llevé al camarote?

-No, me quedaré- le indicó esta.

Quinn hizo también lo propio y le entregó antes de irse a Holly su boli:

-Y dinos, Quinn; ¿te quedas con nosotros o con las mujeres?- se ofreció Noah.

-No, gracias; tengo que regresar a mi camarote- respondió gentilmente Quinn.

-Sí, es mejor- Finn se acercó- Hablaremos de política, economía y no le interesaría- respondió haciéndose el bueno aunque en realidad solo quería tenera lejos- Ah, Fabray, gracias por venir- y tirándole su mechero de vuelta, se marchó con una estúpida sonrisa en la boca.

Quinn ignoró todo esto y se fue a reunirse con Rachel:

-Quinn, ¿tienes que irte?

-Ya es hora de que valla a remar con los otros esclavos- bromeó esta- Buenas noches, Rachel- y extendiendo su mano para hacer de nuevo el beso en la mano, le extendió un pequeño papel con un mensaje.

Y, mientras se marchaba, Rachel, que se dio cuenta, lo escondió hasta ver que Quinn se había ido. Se percató entonces de que nadie la viera y lo abrió. En el, con letra un poco descuidada, se podía leer: "Haz que cuente. Reúnete conmigo frente al reloj" Esta enseguida lo cerró en su mano y miró que nadie la hubiera visto. Dudó al principio, pero era ahora o nunca:

-Si me disculpa, madre; creo que iré al camarote ya- se exculpó esta.

-¿No te quedabas?- preguntó esta que había visto todo.

-No, al final no- respondió esta yéndose y finalizando la conversación.

Casi corrió hacia el reloj y, allí estaba, esperándola como lo había hecho horas antes, frente al reloj. Ambas se miraron, ambas estaban nerviosas.

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?- preguntó una vez las dos reunidas.

Rachel sonrió ante aquel desafío:

-¿Qué clase de fiesta?- preguntó con miedo.

Quinn le extendió la mano y rio:

-Una que jamás olvidarás.

Rachel sonrió ante aquella pregunta. Era el destino, el destino quería que disfrutara de aquello y no se iba a negar; por lo que le cogió de la mano y como dos enamoradas salieron corriendo del lugar.

Aquello si que era una fiesta. Miles de personas reunidas con sus instrumentos tocando, bailando y pasándoselo bomba con todo. Rachel se enamoró anda más pisar aquello. No había nada, ni problemas con los modales, ni problemas con las clases sociales, nada. Solo existían dos cosas, la música y el baile. Como había dicho Quinn, la vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla.

Todo el mundo bailaba: desde los niños y los abuelos hasta Santana y Brittany que se habían puesto a bailar juntas. Rachel no había querido lanzarse por que tenía aun un poco de vergüenza, así que Quinn optó por bailar mientras con una pequeña niña la cual había conocido antes. Rachel, por otro lado, intentaba integrarse entre la gente de Rusia y demás, descifrando su idioma.

-vamos tío, déjala en paz- se ofreció Brittany que llegaba con dos cervezas- A tu salud- respondió ofreciéndosela a Rachel la cual aceptó tomando un gran trago mientras volvía su mirada a Quinn que seguía bailando al son de la música.

No había nada que no le gustase a Rachel y, por primera vez en su vida, se estaba divirtiendo.

La canción termino a lo que le tocó el turno a Rachel:

-Ahora, voy a bailar con aquella señorita- le indicó a la niña la cual volvió con su abuelo- Vamos, baila conmigo.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera hacer nada, Quinn ya la había sacado:

-Espera, Quinn, no se…- miró a sus ojos- no se bailar.

-Solo tenemos que acercarnos un poco más- indicó poniendo su mano en la espalda y acercándola- Así- Rachel se asustó al verla tan cerca.

Y, siguiendo el son de la música comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro:

-No se los pasos- Rachel aún no se soltaba.

-Yo tampoco- le indicó Quinn- Solo sigue la música. No pienses.

No pensó, solo siguió la música como lo había indicado Quinn y disfrutó. Sus pies se movían solos. Estallaba en carcajadas y se divertía. Sentía tener de nuevo 10 años. No preocupaciones, no infelicidad. Todo su mundo estaba feliz en aquel momento. Se movían a través de la sala y le encantaba.

Quinn se animó y tras ver a Santana bailando encima del escenario se llevó con ella a Rachel para que bailara:

-No, espera, Quinn- pero imposible, arriba estaba.

Quinn se preparó e hizo unos pasos de baile, indicando a Rachel a ver si era posible que los hiciera. Esta no se quedó atrás. Observó esos pasos y descalzándose los marcó uno a uno, dejando a Quinn impresionada ante aquello. Impresionada, pero no vencida. Contratacó, cosa que también hizo Rachel. Aquella era batalla de baile más inolvidable del mundo.

Quinn la paró, entrelazó sus manos y ambos empezaron a dar vueltas por la tabla. Aquello mareaba, pero Rachel no paraba de reír y reír. Veía a Quinn, sí, pero todo borroso a su alrededor y molaba. Esta se había propuesto hacer que contara, y lo haría.

El baile por fin terminó y ambas bajaron mareadas por el remolino aquel:

-Vamos, necesito una cerveza después de esto- indicó Quinn.

-Sí, por favor- Rachel se agarró a Quinn.

Si pegaba un paso en falso, se la pegaba en aquel lugar sin poderlo evitar. Así que buscaron a Brittany, que echaba un pulso contra otra chica y sin que lo viera, substrajo dos cervezas. Una para ella y otra para Rachel. Quinn solo bebió un poco, pero Rachel no quedó atrás. Empezó a beber y a beber hasta que… ¡bam! Vaso vacío.

-¿Qué?- preguntó una vez que terminó- ¿Crees que una chica de primera clase no sabe beber?

-Usted misma- respondió riendo esta vez Quinn.

Una cola de gente se abrió camino y Rachel, que tras muchas cervezas le tocaba ya la rojez, se unió arrastrando con ella a Quinn. Aquella fue la mayor y mejor noche de toda su vida. Había bailado, había bebido, reído… podía morir tranquila.

Desgraciadamente, llegó la hora de volver a la realidad y Quinn se ofreció a acompañarla a su cuarto:

-Just a small town girl, Living in a lonely world, She took the midnight train going anywherE. Just a city boy, Born and raised in south Detroit, He took the midnight train going anywhere…- ambas habían bebido demasiado y volvían cantando en el camino.

Pero desgraciadamente, Rachel volvió a la realidad cuando vio aquel cartel de vuelta a la primera clase. Quinn se percató también de ello y calló cuando notó la mirada de Rachel otra vez sobre ella:

-Aquí estamos- respondió dándole de nuevo la chaqueta que Quinn le había prestado.

-Pues sí- ambas se miraban, ninguna quería que aquello terminara.

-No quiero volver- Rachel sonreía, era verdad.

Miró entonces al cielo. Era una noche despejada, sin ninguna nube a la vista que cegara aquella hermosa vista.

-Mira- Rachel se perdía en aquel inmenso cielo.- Es hermoso. Es tan grande y sin fin…- se agarró a uno de los cables y se movió disfrutando- y nosotros tan pequeños.- Quinn sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Rachel mientras miraba el cielo- Mi gente… se creen gigantes, pero no son ni polvo a los ojos de Dios…

Quinn la miró:

-Entonces ha habido un error. No eres una de ellos…- ambas sonrieron- Fuiste enviada a la dirección incorrecta- esta rio.

-Verdad, ¿verdad que sí?- de repente su mirada paró- ¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!- ambas quedaron juntas observándolas.

-Es una larga- Quinn se aprovechó para acercarse a esta- ¿Sabes? Mi padre solía decirme: "Cada vez que veas una, es un alma que va al cielo"- bajó su mirada y ambas se quedaron mirándose.

-Me gusta. ¿Se supone que tenemos que pedir un deseo?

-¿Por qué?- ambas sonrieron- ¿Qué desearías?

Rachel sonrió ambas lo sabían, pero no había el suficiente valor para decirlo.

-Algo que no puedo tener- Quinn notó como aquello le salía del corazón, y lo amaba- Buenas noches, Quinn- y sin que alguna que otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, todo quedo encerrado en aquel momento.

A Quinn no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí, callada, observando como se iba sin poder hacer nada.


	7. No me alejare sin saber que estas bien

El desayuno de la semana siguiente lo arruinaría todo en cierta manera con lo que iba a pasar. Como todas las mañanas, Rachel y Finn se reunían en la cubierta de paseo a tomar el desayuno, muy en silencio, como no.

-Creí que anoche irías a mi cama- le indicó Finn que, sin saberlo Rachel, la había mandado a espiar.

-Estaba cansada- se excusó esta.

-Ya. Supongo que tu visita a tercera clase fue agotadora- no le importó a Rachel, aquella fue la mejor noche de su vida.

-Pude comprobar que tu mayordomo no dejaba de seguirme como siempre- nadie la engañaba, como podéis leer.

-Jamás volverás a comportarte así- indicó de nuevo Finn- ¿Me has entendido?

Rachel lo miró no muy contenta:

-Te recuerdo que no soy uno de tus capataces a los que das órdenes- indicó- soy tu prometida.

-Mi prometida. ¡Mi prometida, mi prometida! Sí, eso es- Finn había estallado tirando la mesa- Mi esposa en práctica, así que te aconsejó que me respetes igual que se le exige a una esposa que respete a su marido. No creas que te burlarás de mi, Rachel- estaba demasiado cerca y Rachel estaba asustada- ¿Te cuesta comprender eso?- a lo que esta negó del miedo.- Bien, discúlpame- y tras aquella gran amenaza, se fue como si nada.

Rachel quedó en shock ante aquello. Nunca antes le había pasado cosa parecida y tenía miedo. Aun así, tenía que seguir con su vida e intentando prepararse para la misa. Así que llamó a la sirvienta para que viniera a ayudarle con el corsé.

-Fuera- de repente Shelby entró y tras deshacerse de la criada, ocupó el lugar.

Rachel no hablo, aunque no podía a causa de los fuertes intentos de aun cerrar más el corsé de Rachel la cual casi no podía respirar.

-No volverás a ver a esa chica, ¿lo has entendido?- saltó de repente en medio del silencio Shelby- Rachel, te lo prohíbo.

-Olvídalo, madre o el sofoco hará que te sangre la nariz- aquella respuesta no le gustó a Shelby que la giró con brusquedad.

-Esto no es un juego- le amenazó nuevamente- Nuestra situación es precaria. Sabes que no nos queda dinero.

-Naturalmente que lo se- y es que Rachel se enamoró de ello de Quinn. Vivía sin dinero y, aun así, era feliz. Alguien como ella, sin dinero y eso la hacía feliz- Me lo recuerdas cada día.

-Tu padre no nos dejó nada aparte de que un legado de deudas enterradas tras un buen apellido. Ese apellido es la única baza que tenemos para jugar- Rachel asintió- Hija, no te entiendo. Hudson es un buen partido, asegurará nuestra supervivencia.

-¿Cómo puedes cargarme con esa carga?- se quejó Rachel.

-¿Pero por qué eres tan egoísta?

-¿ahora me acusas de egoísta?- se defendió esta.

-¿A caso quieres verme trabajando como una costurera? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Shelby casi no podía aguantar el llanto- ¿Ver como se venden tus pertenencias en una subasta? Nuestros recuerdos dispersados a los cuatro vientos…- Shelby se giró, no quería que la vieran llorando.

Rachel suspiró. Era verdad, hacia nada habían vendido sus pertenencias sin que Finn lo supiera. El pasaje valía mucho, y no tenían nada en aquel momento. Solo la venta de varios muebles familiares y ropas habían conseguido pagar aquel viaje.

-Es muy injusto- alcanzó por fin Rachel a decir.

-Claro que es injusto- respondió Shelby girándose- Somos mujeres…. Nuestras elecciones nunca son fáciles- se acercó a Rachel y la besó en la mejilla, esta solo se limitó a girar la cara- No permitiré perder esta oportunidad- indicó su madre girándola para terminar- harás lo que yo diga y nada más, ¿me entiendes?- a lo que asintió.

Más tarde, en la misa, Rachel seguía sin ser ella. Su mente volaba lejos de allí debatiéndose entre obedecer a su madre y casarse con alguien que ni siquiera amaba o arriesgarlo todo y huir con la chica que más amaba en el mundo. No sabía que hacer, estaba confusa y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Quinn no sabía nada hasta aquel momento de Rachel y deseaba verla de nuevo. Así que sin pensarlo, bajó de nuevo al comedor saludando a personalidades que ya había conocido. Empezó a buscar por aquel lugar hasta que guiada por la música la encontró. Quiso entrar, pero los mayordomos lo impedían:

-Señorita…

-Verá, solo quiero hablar con una persona, si me permite….

-Sabe que no debe estar aquí- le indicaba el segundo hasta que el mayordomo personal de Finn salió.

-Usted tiene un pasaje de tercera clase y no puede estar aquí- casqueó sus dedos y en segundos, de nuevo Quinn contra la policía del barco.

-Verá, Lovejoy, solo quiero hablar con Rachel.

-Bueno, pues ella no- esta la miró extrañada, no se lo creía- asique ya puede volver de nuevo con los de su clase.

- Está bien, esta bien- y resignada, se marchó del lugar.

Rachel quedó al margen si haber sabido que Quinn la había estado buscando y que gracias a las prohibiciones no había podido. Aunque digamos que Quinn no se detendría ante un intento fallido.

La misa terminó pronto, a pesar de que Rachel seguía sin estar allí:

-Cariño, ¿no nos has escuchado?- Finn le había estado hablando, pero ella seguía en su mundo.

-Si, lo siento- contestó dejando el libreto con las canciones de la misa en la mesilla junto con los demás- Es solo que aún estoy en la misa- mintió.

-No te preocupes, Finn, esta mañana está un poco cansada- respondió de repente la madre mirándola, lo que recordó Rachel a la mañana- El capitán se ha ofrecido a darnos una visita guiada. ¿Vamos?

A lo que Rachel solo pudo asentir, aunque no le apetecía demasiado.

La visita era un poco aburrida, aun así, Rachel hizo de tripas corazón y ofreció su mejor fachada, aunque fuese la peor.

-¿Por qué tienen dos timones?- y como siempre, Shelby sacaba su falsa cara.

-Pues uno se usa para maniobras de atraques, el mayor; el menor es para maneja- comentaba Noah.

De repente, un marinero se acercó con un telegrama:

-Ha habido avistamientos de icebergs, señor.

El capitán le echó una rápida mirada:

-Puede retirarse- le indicó este, a lo que miró la cara de preocupación de los demás- No, no se preocupen. Es normal en esta época del año. A demás, doblaremos la velocidad. He ordenado encender las calderas que faltaban- les tranquilizó.

Mientras tanto, nuestra Quinn Fabray no se daba por vencida, a lo que decidió intentarlo de nuevo saltando a primera clase para volver a verla, aunque eso sí, necesitaría ropa para no ser pillada. Por suerte, había en una silla abandonada una chaqueta y sombrero. Lo devolvería después, esos ricachones tenían dinero suficiente.

Rachel seguía de turismo por el barco junto con el capitán y Noah, que ahora hablaban sobre los botes y su capacidad:

-Señor Puckherman, disculpe. He hecho un cálculo mental y multiplicando los botes salvavidas por el numero de pasajeros y su capacidad; lo siento, pero no suficientes para los que vamos a bordo.

-Solo hay para la mitad- afirmó este-Veo que no se le escapa nada. Diseñé otra parte para más barcos, pero dijeron que sería demasiado abarrotamiento- comentó- Aunque no se preocupe, señorita Berry.

-Son suficientes- contestó Finn golpeando con su bastón uno de los botes- Para un barco insumergibles- comentó mientras seguía de camino a delante.

-Tranquila, señorita Berry. No habrá que utilizarlos, se lo prometo- Aunque esa respuesta no contentó mucho a Rachel que siguió hacia delante no dándose cuenta de quien la esperaba.

Quinn, que se había escondido un poco, la asaltó de repente:

-Ven- le indicó mientras se dirigía a una habitación cercana.

-Quinn- Rachel miró y, aunque en un momento dudo, dejó que la llevara hacia allí- Quinn- volvió a decir una vez dentro- Es imposible, no puedo verte- intentó de nuevo irse, pero la paro Quinn atrapándola contra la pared.

-Espera, necesito hablar contigo- comentó Quinn casi suplicando.

-No, Quinn, no- quería irse, pero su corazón le pedía quedarse- Quinn, estoy prometida. Tengo que casarme con Finn- comentó aunque fuera mentira- Amo a Finn.

Quinn, por su gesto, no la creyó:

-Rachel, no eres fácil y, hasta diría que eres una mocosa consentida- comenzó a decir enfatizándolo- , pero bajo todo eso, creo que eres la más increíble, sorprendente y maravillosa mujer que jamás he conocido- Rachel se sentía incomoda, pero ante aquello, se rendía a Quinn- y…

-Quinn, yo…

-Deja que te lo diga, por favor. Eres…- la cortó esta de nuevo- No soy idiota. Ya se como funciona el mundo. Tengo tan solo diez pavos en el bolsillo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ya lo se, lo entiendo; pero estoy demasiada implicada. Si tú saltas, yo salto, ¿recuerdas? No me alejaré de tu vida sin saber que estarás bien es todo cuanto quiero…- terminó posando su mano sobre el rostro de Rachel.

Esta la miraba, quería contarle la verdad, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer?


	8. ¿Confías en mi?

SIENTO EL RETRASO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL GRAN MOMENTO DE LA PELICULA, POR FIN UN POCO DE FABERRY. SIENTO EL RETRASO, OTRA VEZ Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA SUSTANDO

* * *

><p>-Pues estoy bien- mintió- estaré bien… de verdad- su voz sonaba rota, pero sería mejor así.<p>

-¿De verdad?- volvió a preguntar- Yo no lo creo. Ellos te tienen atrapada, Rachel. Sé que te morirás si no te liberan. Tal vez no enseguida por que eres fuerte, pero antes o después…- agarró mas fuertemente su rostro y casi susurró lo siguiente- ese fuego que siento por ti, Rachel; ese fuego puede apagarse.

Rachel solo la miraba. Por dios que quería poder echar todo por la borda y decirle la verdad. Decirle que quería estar con él, que no le importaba nada que fuera pobre por que ella ya lo era; solo deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente para poder lanzarse.

-No es asunto tuyo salvarme, Quinn- contestó mintiendo.

-Tienes razón- se dio por vencida Quinn- Solo tu puedes salvarte- estaba tan cerca que podía besarla, pero…

Rachel retiró su mano:

-Debo regresar, tienes que olvidarme- y acto seguido, sin que Quinn pudiera hacer nada, se marchó dejándola sola.

Lo había arriesgado todo… todo por ella. Casi la detenían dos veces por su culpa. La había hecho disfrutar, la había hecho bailar, sentirse como nunca antes le había hecho sentir ninguna otra persona. Ahora… nada de eso importaba. Era como si hubiera echado toda su intención, su esfuerzo.

Más tarde, aquella misma tarde, nunca mejor dicho; Rachel se encontraba en el salón del té, envueltas en más estúpidas conversaciones entre su madre y ricachonas que creían tenerlo todo cuando nada tenían. Se sentía fallecer, pero todo era por el futuro. Aunque de repente vio algo que la hizo pensar.

En una mesa cercana una madre y su hija de no más 5 o 6 años, aprendía modales. La niña, echada de mala forma, era corregida por su madre que la trataba como su fuera un robot que para siempre estaría a las ordenes banales de un futuro. Un futuro que conocía muy bien Rachel, un futuro que estaba viviendo ella en aquel momento. De repente recordó, había una oportunidad, podía hacerlo contar. Solo levantarse y decir adiós reglas, hola felicidad.

Miró a su madre y sus amigas. Seguían con las tonterías de la boda, una boda que detestaría toda su vida si no hacía lo que es correcto. Tenía que salir de allí y lo haría.

Quinn se había dado por vencida. Miles de cosas siempre habían salido mal en su vida: su intento de ser pintora, su intento de vida mejor; todo. Aun así, nunca le había importado hasta aquel momento. Amaba a Rachel con toda su alma y nunca la podría olvidar. Incluso el ruido del mar le hacía decir ama a Rachel. Desde luego había sido mala idea ir a la punta del barco, donde antes había gritado soy el rey del mundo, ahora tendría que arrepentirse.

-Hola, Quinn- esta se giró, allí estaba, imposible, pero allí estaba; sonriendo como una adolescente- He cambiado de opinión- Quinn sonrió ante aquello, a lo que Rachel se acercó, poco a poco- Me dijeron que estabas…

-Shh- Quinn le extendió su mano- Dame tu mano.

Rachel sonrió y aceptó agarrando firmemente su mano.

Quinn la acercó poco a poco a ella:

-Ahora, cierra los ojos. Hazlo- le pidió cosa que Rachel obedeció y, con su mano agarrada, la fue acercando sin que se callera al borde del barco- Acércate, sujétate a la barandilla- le pedía mientras que Quinn se adaptaba atrás- Mantén los ojos cerrados, no vallas…

-No los abro- advirtió Rachel.

-Ahora súbete a la barandilla- y con miedo, lo hizo-Sujétate- y, mientras terminaba de tomar posición, Quinn también tomó su posición- No te sueltes y mantén los ojos cerrados.- ¿Confías en mí?

-Confío en ti- sonrió mientras sentía el viento del océano, la libertad.

De repente, notó como sus manos, dirigidas por Quinn se elevaban en el aire. Era una sensación extraña pero increíble. Sentía el viento, sentía el aire, se sentía volar:

-Abre los ojos- le indicó por fin Quinn.

Rachel los abrió y pudo observar la belleza del agua. Nunca antes había visto aquello como antes. Era precioso: el cielo atardecido se unía al mar cerrándose en perfecta armonía:

-¡Estoy volando! Estoy volando- la sensación que sentía era espectacular- Quinn, estoy volando- esta le sonrió mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

Solo estaba el agua por sus pies y el cielo sobre su cabeza; y las manos de Quinn manejándola hacia la libertad. La sensación era indescriptible, nunca antes podrías sentirse otra cosa de alguna que otra manera y Quinn lo sentía. Posó entonces sus manos sobre las de ella y entrelazándolas, quiso compartir aquella sensación. Ambas volando hacia la libertad. Entrelazaron sus manos en el acto.

Miró entonces Quinn, la tenía cerca, tan cerca, había aceptado. Rachel la miró, solo unos pocos de centímetros las separaban. Centímetros que se cerraron en el más deseado beso. Quinn la envolvió con sus brazos y todo quedo sellado. Era un beso tierno, pero suave a la vez. Ambas notaban el deseo de la otra. Un deseo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Quiero que hagas una cosa- respondió de repente Rachel.

-¿Qué?

Esta se bajó de allí y la agarró para que la siguiera:

-Ven, vallamos a mi camarote. ¿Traerás tu cuaderno, no?

-OK, como quieras y sí, lo traigo.- Quinn solo se dejó llevar.

Era la chica más feliz de aquel momento, solo ella y Rachel, nada más importaba en aquel momento.

Sin que nadie los viera, bajaron rápidamente al camarote de Rachel, para Quinn, aquella era la primera vez que veía tanto lujo en su vida:

-Valla, es muy…. Compleja- respondió una vez que llegaron a la sala.

-Que va- esta abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar- es muy sencilla- respondió cerrando la puerta.- ¿Esta luz te sirve?

Quinn solo miraba a su alrededor. Era como un mundo totalmente distinto para ella. Un mundo nunca antes conocido.

-¿para que?- preguntó esta extrañada mientras observaba la gran chimenea empotrada.

-¿Las artistas no necesitáis buena luz?- preguntó esta.

-Cierto, madame- empezó a bromear en tono francés- pero no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar en un entorno tan insalubre- a lo que Quinn rio, aunque pronto le llamó la atención otra cosa- ¡Un Monet!- exclamó al verlo puesto en una de las paredes.

-¿lo conoces?- preguntó alegrada Rachel, nadie nunca había sabido tanto como ella de arte.

-Por supuesto- asintió esta observándolo- mira que uso tan excelente del color.

-Sí, es extraordinario- afirmó Rachel- Pero, ven, quiero que hagas una cosa.

-Dime- respondió siguiéndola hasta una pequeña sala.

En esta, Rachel guardaba una caja fuerte de la cual empezó a meter la combinación para abrirla:

-Finn insiste con cargar con este chisme a todas partes- empezó a comentar mientras que Quinn seguía observando el lugar.

-¿No crees que puede volver de un momento a otro?- preguntó al sacar esta el nombre.

-Mientras dure los cigarros, puros y el coñac no volverá- asintió trayendo el corazón de la mar con ella a lo que se lo enseñó a Quinn.

-Es precioso- admitió esta cogiendo el colgante mirándolo a trasluz- ¿Qué es? ¿Un zafiro?

-Un diamante- respondió acercándose a él- un diamante único en el mundo- la miró y lo soltó- Quinn, quiero que me dibujes como una de tus chicas francesas, pero con el diamante.

-Está bien- respondió esta que seguía a lo suyo con el diamante.

Rachel sabía que no lo había cogido, así que lo soltó lo más claro que pudo:

-Solo… con el diamante- a lo que Quinn la miró ya un poco nerviosa.

Quinn no pudo hacer nada por que nada le podía negar a Rachel. Era su pequeña debilidad y nunca le iba a poder negar algo. Así que, ¿Por qué no? Quinn dejó que esta se preparara mientras que preparaba sus minas y el diseño del dibujo. Era simple, un simple sillón y dos o tres cojines para que Rachel se sintiera lo más cómoda posible. Hecho una cosa, otro tema quedaba, sus pinceles. Sacó uno de sus nuevas minas y la afiló en su asiento mientras esperaba a que Rachel terminara. Así lo hizo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Rachel apareció ataviada con una bata y su pelo suelto. Esta salió y apoyada en uno de los lados de la puerta, empezó a jugar con la cinta de su bata. Quinn rio ante la escena.

-Lo último que necesito es otro retrato con aspecto de muñeca de porcelana- comenzó a contar- Como cliente que paga- le lanzó su respectivo 10 centavos, como le contó- Espero conseguir lo que quiero- a lo que Quinn rio.

Rachel se separó un poco y deshaciéndose de su bata quedando como dios la había traído al mundo. La artista se quedó sin palabras al verla. Había visto miles de chicas antes desnudas, pero con Rachel, aquello fue diferente. Rachel solo esperaba nerviosa y divertida a las órdenes de su artista.

-Ponte…en la cama. Digo, en el sofá- Rachel rio ante ese nerviosismo, a lo que esta aceptó tendiéndose en este mientras la observaba con la mirada- Recuéstate. Ponte cómoda- respondió por fin serena- Bien.

-¿Te parece bien así?- respondió tomando una primera pose.

-Pon el brazo hacia atrás como estaba- respondió poniendo Rachel su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza- Levanta el otro brazo, pon la mano junto a tu cara- observó indicándola que lo pusiera cerca de su cara- Perfecto. Ahora, baja la cabeza…- Rachel sonreía divertida- Mírame, fija tus ojos en mí… y lo más difícil, no te muevas…

Ésta solo asintió sonriente. Quinn respiró hondo y empezó a dibujar.

Finas líneas empezaron a aparecer sobre el papel. Primero, unas finas en la zona alta izquierda del papel dibujando su cojín.

-Que seria te has puesto- bromeó Rachel al ver su mirada tan severa.

Quinn solo sonrió dibujando ahora parte de sus brazos, cara, manos…. Dibujaba paso a paso cada parte, cada línea de su cara. Quinn, como decía Rachel, podía ver a la gente y ahora, podía verla perfectamente. La veía y la plasmaba en una hoja de papel tal y como quería su pagadora, plasmarla tal y como era; no como la pintaban. Rachel la miraba, en silencio, pero amaba la manera en la que sus ojos la miraban, de una forma nunca antes sentida. Le tocó entonces la zona de los pechos y, por primera vez, se sintió cohibida, cosa que notó Rachel.

-Tengo la sensación de que se ruboriza, señora gran artista- le bromeó a lo que le sonrió la rubia- No me imagino a Monsieur Monet ruborizándose.

-Él pinta paisajes- respondió esta mientras terminaba de emborronar las últimas líneas del cuerpo- Relaja la cara.

-Lo siento- dijo esta calmándose.

-No te rías- Quinn siguió.

Y así prosiguió. Poco a poco el dibujo comenzó a tomar forma. Su cara, su cuerpo, la joya… toda su ella quedó plasmada en aquel papel. El corazón de Rachel latía a rápidamente. Aquel había sido su mayor momento erótico de toda su vida.

-Listo- indicó esta cuando por fin terminó.

Rachel se volvió a recolocar la bata y se puso tras ella. Puso sus iniciales: Q.F; y se las entregó a Quinn.

-Gracias- agradeció esta besándola en intentando quitarle el dibujo, lo cual no estaba por la labor.

Rachel se levantó y tras poner las cosas en su sitio, escribió una pequeña nota a su queridísimo Hudson.

-¿Qué haces?- Quinn se unió a ella.

-¿Puedes volver a colocar esto?- le indicó dándole la caja del collar.

Esta ordenó y volvió a guardar la caja en aquella pequeña caja fuerte verde. La verdad es que nunca había visto una igual.

-Ahora solo dame un momento- respondió Rachel una vez volvió con Quinn- Tengo que vestirme- a lo que asintió recibiendo un pequeño beso de esta.

Mientras tanto, Quinn aprovechó para ver un poco el océano. Desde hacía unas horas necesitaba aire, demasiados momentos de tensión, la verdad. Por lo que salió a la cubierta de paseo y miró por una de las ventanillas la cual estaba abierta.

-Está empezando a hacer frio- admitió mientras volvía junto con Rachel la cual ya se había vestido- Estas preciosa- esta sonrió a lo que fue a besarla, cuando de repente se escuchó la puerta. Rachel la cogió y se la llevó hacia una puerta trasera- No, mis dibujos.

Eso no importaba. La noche empezaba, la nueva Rachel empezaba, era hora de disfrutar.


	9. A las estrellas

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

En aquel momento empezó un pequeño juego del gato y los ratones. Lo que no sabíamos es que minutos antes, Finn había tenido una pequeña conversación con su mayordomo Lovejoy:

-¿Cómo es que no la encuentras por ningún lado? Solo puede estar en ciertas zonas- Hudson parecía más enfadado de lo normal- Haz todo lo que puedas para encontrarla, ¿me oyes?

-Sí, señor; pero, ¿y si está con esa Fabray?- Finn lo miró, mala pregunta.

-Si lo está, ya sabes lo que hacer- a lo que este solo asintió.

Y allí estaban, corriendo por los pasillos para que no los encontraran a ambos. Al principio, sin hacer ruido, salieron hacia los pasillos por donde los mayordomos para no ser visto, paseaba. Al principio, andaban poco a poco, para no ser visto; pero Lovejoy los vio:

-¡Corre!- salió corriendo Quinn a lo que Rachel la siguió.

Aquella era la mayor persecución de sus vidas. Ni Al Capone, ni Telma y Louis; nadie había presenciado una carrera como aquella. Aunque claro, para Rachel y Quinn era más una diversión y más con aquel panorama. Al principió fue un poco corre, pero en nada, ambas estaban corriendo por los pasillos de aquel grandísimo barco.

-Vamos, Quinn- Rachel reía ante aquello.

A Quinn le resbalaban los pies bajando por aquellas grandísimas escaleras, pero agarrada de Rachel, todo era increíble.

-¡Espere! ¡Bajamos, bajamos!- indicó de repente al ascensor.

-Sí, vamos, rápido- y en nada, ambas habían ganado el primer round- Adiós- y sacándole el dedo, se despidió de esta forma curiosa del estúpido mayordomo de Finn.

Aunque este no se quedaría ahí. Otro piso más abajo, seguiría nuestra segunda ronda. Lovejoy corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Nuestras protagonistas no fueron menos y, aunque Quinn casi se traga varios camareros y sirvientas; y Rachel varias puertas, dieron de nuevo esquinazo. Round 2: ganada.

No creáis que eso quedó allí, Lovejoy tenía un olfato de perro y seguía encontrándolas:

-Dios, ¿pero como puede este tío ser tan bueno?- preguntó de repente Quinn entre carrera y carrera.

-Creo que fue policía- respondió- ¡Por aquí!- Rachel lo agarró y lo metió en la primera puerta a lo que fueron directamente a la zona de los equipajes.

El lugar estaba lleno de miles de cajas de los pasajeros para llevarlo a América. También había otras cajas con cartas encargadas de llevarlas a familiares en el continente…; pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Quinn fue uno de los coches que había allí.

-Ejem- Rachel la miró, estaba en la puerta de este, esperando.

-Señorita- se ofreció abriendo la puerta y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Rachel.

-Gracias.

Mientras que Rachel tomaba su posición de pasajera, Quinn cogió las riendas y se puso de chofer:

-¿A dónde, señorita?- bromeó con un tono ingles.

Rachel sonrió ante aquello y, aprovechando el ventanal que había, la rodeó con sus brazos y respondió a su oído:

-A las estrellas….

Y antes que Quinn pudiera darse cuenta, era arrastrada por una enamorada Rachel al asiento trasero del coche cayendo esta al lado de la morena, aunque no dudo. Pronto la rodeo con sus brazos y ambas quedaron cara a cara, como la primera vez…

-¿Estás nerviosa?- ambas jugueteaban con sus manos mientras Rachel la miraba.

Se sentía bien, a salvo, protegida en sus brazos. Era como si nada malo nunca le fuera a pasar si estaba con ella. La amaba, la amaba con toda su alma; y no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

-No- respondió rotundamente fijando su mirada en sus ojos. Acercó su mano a sus labios y beso sus dedos uno a uno. La deseaba, la deseaba más que todo. La quería allí con ella, la quería a su lado, por los restos de la vida. La quería, quería estar con ella.- Acaríciame, Quinn.- le suplicó directamente con su mirada en sus ojos. Cogió su mano y acarició poco a poco cada parte, a lo que cogió su dedo, lo besó y, poniendo la mano en su pecho, la besó.

No tuvo que haber más ruegos. Ambas ansiaban el sabor de la otra, ambas se deseaban más que nada; y no se podía negar. Se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Se acariciaron, se amaron. Sintieron el calor de la otra, sintieron su piel, sus besos, sus caricias… sellaron su amor en aquel lugar. Quedaron desnudas frente a la otra. El frío las inundaba, pero no importaba, nada lo hacía, solo eran ellas y nada más. El vapor las inundaba y allí dejaron su marca, aquella mano que todo el mundo recordará.

-Estás temblando- confesó Rachel observando como Quinn casi ni podía respirar a causa del frío.

- No te preocupes, estoy muy bien- respondió besándola de nuevo.

Rachel la acarició y dejó que descansara sobre su pecho. Ambas necesitaban sentirse una vez más, no era suficiente el tiempo, necesitaban la eternidad. Y era hora de disfrutar, al menos eso querían; aunque los lacayos de Finn los encontraron, empezaron a buscar por la bodega. AL principio no encontraron, pero aquella mano las delató:

-Aquí, tío- le indicó uno de los guardias al otro.

Poco a poco se acercaron, fueron a abrir….

-¿Dónde diablo están?- no había ni rastro de las dos en aquel coche.

Y diréis que donde están nuestras protagonistas. Pues bien, estas no se habían quedado atrás y ya estaban muy lejos de allí, en la cubierta del buque; amándose, riendo y disfrutando. No la habían cogido, ni nunca jamás las iban a coger.

-¿Has visto la cara que han puesto?- preguntó Quinn acercándola a ella sin parar de reír- ¿Lo has visto?

-Sh- la paró Rachel posando un dedo en sus labios- Cuando el barco atraque, me reuniré contigo-le confesó por fin.

-Es una locura.

-Lo sé- pero no le importaba-Sé que no tiene sentido. Por eso confió- Quinn sonrió y la besó.

Solamente el amor podía conseguir aquello, el reunir a dos personas que son tan distintas y tan parecidas a la vez. Dos personas que aquel día, en la madrugada del 14 al 15 de abril de 1912, habían jurado estar juntas por siempre. Disfrutaban de su amor cuando de repente… todo el barco se movió como si de un terremoto se tratara, solo que estaban en el mar, no en la tierra.

Quinn y Rachel se giraron a tiempo de ver como grandes fragmentos de hielo del mayor iceberg de la historia caía sobre la cubierta del barco. El Titanic había chocado y sin nadie que se diera cuenta, aquello se estaba empezando a hundir de una forma inimaginable.

Quinn salió corriendo hacia el borde para verlo mejor, estaba pasando demasiado cerca del barco, aunque a primera vista, nadie dio cuenta de lo que realmente le había sucedido al barco. Toda la parte baja del Titanic empezaba a llenarse de agua sin que nadie se preocupara por el hecho. Miles de obreros escapaban de aquellas riadas por salvar su vida. La tercera clase había empezado a inundarse y la primera empezaba a preocuparse. El Titanic se hundía y, en cierta manera, la gente empezó a ser alertada poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, Quinn y Rachel se enteraban por mano del capitán que bajaba corriendo por el barco, de lo que había pasado:

-Todo el compartimento bajo se ha inundado- le decía a Puck que lo seguía con varios planos.

-Parece duro- le indicó a Rachel.

-Avisemos a mi madre y a Finn.- indicó Rachel, que aunque había elegido su futuro, amaba a su familia.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote, Finn había planeado su venganza. Había escondido el diamante y echado la culpa como si fuera sido un robo, aunque no era así. Lovejoy se tendría que preocupar de ponerlo en el bolsillo de Quinn.

Fue así como se encontraron el panorama cuando nuestras Quinn y Rachel llegaron cogidas de la mano, como no. Todo era poco para hacer rabiar a su querido ex prometido.

-Parece que ocurre algo grave- le indicó Rachel nada más entraron en el cuarto.

-Sí, es cierto- respondió Finn asegurándose que el collar estaba en la chaqueta de Quinn- Bien. Dos cosas me han desaparecido esta noche. Ya que una ha vuelto, se donde encontrar la otra- comentó mirando a Quinn- Cachéele- le indicó a uno de los guardias.

Quinn, sin poder pararlo, se vio siendo registrada por un guardia de muy malos modales. Aunque Rachel salió al rescate mientras le buscaban a Quinn el collar:

-Finn, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estamos en estado de emergencia- les advertía Rachel- Que…

-¿Es este, señor?- como no, encontraron el collar en la chaqueta.

-Sí- respondió cogiéndolo.

-Yo no lo he cogido- protestó Quinn mirando a Rachel que la miraba sorprendida, no la creía- No lo creas, Rachel; yo no he sido- pero Rachel seguía en estado de impresión.

-Claro que no- lo intentó Rachel que sabía que sería Finn.

-¿No? Seguramente lo cogerías mientras te pintaba- husmeó Finn tras Rachel, la cual la confundió aún más.

-Además con una chaqueta robada- le indicó Finn cogiendo esta.- Valla, valla; toda una profesional, ¿no es así?

-Manifestaron la desaparición de un abrigo esta mañana, señor- y encima, uno de los guardias ayudaba a meter entre rejas a la pobre Quinn- concretamente este.

Rachel la miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho aquel robo? Imposible. Quinn, que había visto aquella mirada de desconfío en Rachel, intento recuperar la confianza que había desaparecido en aquel momento.

-No, Rachel, por favor, tienes que creerme; ¡Rachel!- pero por primera vez Rachel no sabía que decir.

-Basta- Finn fue el que habló- Llévense a esta señorita lejos de mi vista- y tajante, dos guardias empezaron a llevarla.

Quinn se resistía gritando una y otra vez su inocencia:

-Rachel, no, por favor. Tienes que creerme, no he sido yo- pataleaba y se defendía, pero eran más fuertes que ella.

No había nada que hacer. La iban a encerrar siendo inocentes.

Mientras, Rachel que se había quedado en el camarote con su madre, solo hacía pensar en el robo. Había estado todo el santo día con ella y no le había notado nada raro en ella. Incluso después de pintarla, sabía que aunque le hubiera dejado el collar, estaba seguro con ella.

Su corazón le decía que no, que no había sido ella; pero se sentía demasiado confundida. Al fin y al cabo, era una persona de la tercera clase social que podría utilizarla perfectamente para coger dinero. ¿Qué hacer, como actuar? Toda ella era una confusión. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?


	10. Comienza la catastrofe

**CAPITULO 9:**

Mientras tanto, Finn y Rachel estaban aun en su camarote. Esta no le miraba. En algún lugar, muy dentro en su corazón, sabía que nunca Quinn habría hecho aquello. No podía evitar mirar con recelo a Finn por que sabía que era su culpa.

Ambos se miraban, pero no hablaban. Fue entonces cuando se acercó Finn a nuestra pobre Rachel y la golpeó:

-Eres una golfa- le acusó mientras la zarandeaba- Eres una golfa que se….

-Señor, tenemos problemas- gracias adiós, un marinero entró y avisando del hundimiento, con lo que paró a ambos en el momento.

-Joder- Finn se tuvo que parar, apariencia antes que nada.

Mientras tanto, el barco se preparaba ante el hundimiento. Pasajeros de todas las clases sociales eran llamados a ponerse el chaleco salvavidas. Algunos, sin saber que pasaba, se desconcertaban, pero todos se guiaban por lo mismo. Corrían de un lado a otro el personal. Los marineros corrían a bajar los botes salvavidas. El capitán mandaba a los del telegrama lanzar el S.O.S, se hundían y no podían hacer nada. La banda de música tocaba mientras para amenizar la espera de la salida. Era todo lo que tenían antes de que se produjera el desalojo. Eso sí, aun quedaban aquellos desafortunados de la tercera clase que no tenían tanta suerte. Todos luchaban para salir a la superficie y coger un barco que los sacara de aquel lugar ante el inminente hundimiento del Titanic que no muchos conocían. Todo el barco estaba en movimiento. El buque insumergible se hundía y era hora de sacar a todo el mundo del lugar. Ni si quiera el pobre Noah Puckherman que lo había diseñado, lo había hecho, se lo creía. Querían un notición los peces grandes que en el transatlántico, y sin preverlo, lo iban a tener.

Y nuestra familia preferida no era otra. Finn, junto con Rachel y Shelby se abría paso, eso sí, sin evitar poner a todo el mundo verde:

-Malditos ingleses- refunfuñaba.

Rachel no hablaba.

-Basta, querido Finn. Ya verás que no es tan malo.-Su madre no le daba más importancia.

Solo se volvía a su falso mundo, pero en aquel momento no le importó a Rachel; le importó más ver la cara de preocupación que traía el señor Puckherman:

-Noah- lo paró- He visto el iceberg y lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor dígame la verdad.

Este lo miró y, llevándola aparte se lo confesó:

-El barco se hunde.

-¿es cierto?

-Sí- respondió mirando a Finn que se había unido a él y Rachel- Dentro de una hora o menos todo el barco estará bajo agua. Díganselo solo a quien lo crea necesario y suban a un bote. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije de los botes?- a lo que Quinn asintió toda asustada.

-Sí, entiendo- y dicho esto, la dejó a solas.

Su mente voló enseguida a Quinn. Se la habían llevado hacía una hora más o menos y no se había enterado de nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Quinn no podía hacer mucho. Esta solo esperaba, en una sala casi abajo del todo, esposada a una gran tubería, mientras que Lovejoy la vigilaba a causa de que el guardia había tenido que irse por el "alboroto" formado arriba.

Mientras tanto, en la zona de desembarque, el protocolo había comenzado: mujeres y niños primero, como lo habían designado meses atrás en la construcción del Titanic. Y, sin olvidarnos de Santana y Brittany, las dos no corrían mucha más suerte que nuestras dos protagonistas principales. Aunque eso no paraba a Brittany que se impacientaba: habían cerrado el paso para los de tercera clase. Iban a dejarlos morir como si fueran vulgares animales.

Los de primera ya iban bajando poco a poco al agua. Si tienes dinero, sobrevivías, ¿no? Las bengalas sobrevolaban el cielo. El nerviosismo se hizo notan en aquel momento. Aquella fue la señal. Rachel lo supo y su cabeza de nuevo voló: Quinn.

Esta, poco a poco veía como su suerte iba a desaparecer. La pequeña ventanilla le hacía ver la cosa, el barco se hundía y el allí, con toda la gracia de Lovejoy.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el barco se hundirá- le amenazó acercándose con su pistola en alza- Y como muestra de agradecimiento que me pidieron que te diera…- le soltó sin verlo un puñetazo en todo el estomago, esta rugió de dolor- con los saludos del señor Finn Christopher Hudson.

Y hecho esto, la dejó a solas retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Rachel, Finn y Shelby esperaban para ser los próximos, pero esta seguía con Quinn. Holly ayudaba a la gente mientras que Finn solo quería ser el primero en bajarse de aquel barco:

-¿No hay sitio en este barco?- preguntaba al ver que no sería el siguiente.

Rachel lo ignoraba. Se preocupaba más de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Miles de parejas, la mitad ancianas, mostrándose su amor por última vez. Diciéndose adiós por última vez…

-Espero que los botes vallan según la clase social- aquel comentario de su misma madre la había hecho explotar- Espero que no vallan demasiado llenos…

-Cállese, madre- Rachel la cogió e hizo que la mirara- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El agua está helada y no habrá suficientes botes ni para la mitad- observó a la gente- Mucha de la gente de este barco morirá.

-No seremos nosotros- y como no Finn y su gracia.

Rachel lo miró y, mientras subían a su madre se encargó de Finn:

-Es una pena que hayas dejado el dibujo- respondió este con su maldad- Valdrá más por la mañana.

Tenía razón, había dejado algo que valdría mucho más.

-Eres un mísero bastardo- por fin se desahogaba.

-Vamos, Rachel, eres la siguiente- Holly le tendió la mano.

Rachel solo se quedó mirándola. Si se marchaba, perdería la lucha que había empezado en aquel barco. Si se quedaba, ganaría; aunque le costara la vida, cosa que hizo.

-Rachel- su madre le suplicaba.

Esta no se amedrentó y se hecho para atrás ante la mirada insólita de su madre y Finn:

-Adiós, madre- solo acertó a decir antes de salir corriendo en busca de Quinn.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- Finn la atrapó antes de avanzar cogiéndola del brazo- ¿Con ella? Serás la fulana de una rata de cloaca.

A Rachel le daba igual:

-Prefiero ser su fulana que tu esposa- intentó irse, pero Finn de nuevo la atrajo a él.

-¡no! ¡NO! He dicho que no- y Rachel, gracias a Quinn; se deshizo de él, un buen escupitajo siempre sirve en un momento de pánico.

Corrió entonces todo lo que pudo. Tenía que encontrarla. Debían de bajar juntas. Le había prometido hacer miles de cosas con ella, vivir la vida con ella, y era una promesa. Y estas, se cumplen.

Quinn ya estaba muchos por debajo:

-¡Ayuda!- pedía- ¿puede oírme alguien?- hacía ruido, pero todos estaban arriba- Por favor ayúdenme.

El agua se acercaba. Si no se daba prisa, pronto la cogería. Aunque eso no tardó en decirse. De repente, el agua poco a poco empezó a entrar, aquello era el final para Quinn. Tenía que hacer algo. Así que empezó a sacudir aquel tubo. Tenía que romperse si o si. No podía morir de aquella manera.

Mientras tanto, Rachel buscaba a Noah:

-Señor Puckherman, por favor, ¿Dónde esta?- pasillo que buscaba, pasillo que no encontraba a nadie, hasta que por fin, casi al final; lo encontró- Señor Puckherman, gracias a dios, ¿A dónde llevaría el policía de abordo a un detenido?

-¿Cómo? Debes de subir a un bote inmediatamente- le indicó este.

-No. Lo buscaré con su ayuda o sin ella, señor- se limitó a decir Rachel- pero sin ella tardaré más.

-Toma el ascensor hasta llegar a tercera clase. Luego ve a la izquierda, por el pasillo de la tripulación. Gira a la derecha y otra vez a la izquierda hasta llegar a unas escaleras- le empezó a contar- y llegarás a un pasillo.

Así hizo. Corrió lo más que pudo. Aunque la mayoría estaba en la cubierta, aún quedaba gente dirigiéndose hacia arriba, le costaba. Además, a eso se le debía de añadir que los marineros le habían dado orden de no dejar a nadie pasar hacia abajo, aun así, Rachel lo conseguía. Tenía que salvarla. Si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría de aquello toda su vida y no se lo podía permitir.

Así por fin, consiguió llegar a la cubierta e. Estaba toda anegada, se tenía que dar prisa y lo sabía. Así que no perdió el tiempo y se adentró en aquel lugar notando como poco a poco el agua iba subiendo por sus tobillos. Estaba helada, aunque eso no la paraba. Fue quitando sillas, mesas que ya empezaban a flotar. Subía rápida.

-¡Quinn, Quinn!- empezó a gritar- ¡Quinn, ¿me oyes?- esta vez Quinn la oyó, estaba cerca.

-¡Rachel!- lo oyó- Rachel estoy aquí dentro.

De esta manera, siguiendo el rastro de su voz, por fin lo encontró. El amor no sabe de barreras, ¿no es así? Gracias a dios, lo encontró.

-¡Quinn!- respondió por fin abalanzándose sobre ella- Quinn lo siento mucho, cariño- la abrazó y la beso.

-Lovejoy me lo puso en el bolsillo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Rachel la abrazó fuertemente- Lo siento.

-Está bien, está bien- hizo que le mirara las esposas- Ahora encuentra la llave. Mira en ese armario. Es pequeña y plateada.-Esta obedeció, pero no, no estaba; eran todas de estaño- En aquel cajón- Rachel siguió buscando- Rachel, ¿Cómo averiguaste que no lo había hecho?- tenía que saber la respuesta.

-No lo hice- respondió- de repente me di cuenta de que lo sabía- ambas sonrieron ante la pregunta,

-Esta bien, por favor, busca la llave- pero esta no estaba allí y el nivel del agua seguía subiendo- Bueno, Rachel, ahora tendrás que ir a buscar ayuda o algo, ¿entendido? Todo saldrá bien- esta asintió.

Rachel corrió lo más que pudo por aquel barco pidiendo una y otra vez ayuda, pero nada, parecía un barco fantasma. Ni una sola alma recorría aquellos pasillos llenos de agua. Decidió entonces probar en la cubierta D que estaba aun sin agua. Tampoco. Se le acababa el tiempo y si no lo impedía, Quinn moriría allí abajo y eso no lo iba a permitir. De repente las luces bajaron y el barco rugió. Si no se daban prisa, aquella sería su tumba. Rachel estaba desesperada.

Entonces lo vio, aquella sería su salvación. Un hacha de incendios la ayudaría. Cortaría la cadena de la esposa y la liberaría. Por lo que corrió, corrió lo más que pudo hacia un pasillo en el cual el agua helada llegaba casi al techo. Si no se daba prisa, Quinn iba a estar muerta.

Se quitó entonces su chaqueta y de tripas corazón, se metió en aquella agua helada que le hacía entrecortarse la respiración. Era verdad lo que decía Quinn, aquello era como si miles de cuchillos te atravesaran y te cortaran, pero tenía que conseguirlo, por Quinn. Si tú saltas, yo salto, aquel era el lema. Un lema que tenía que cumplir. Y ni un soldado lo hubiera hecho mejor.

-Quinn.

-Rachel, por fin- esta ya estaba subida a varios muebles.

-¿Servirá esto?- preguntó mostrando el hacha.

-Lo averiguaremos- sonrió, algo era algo- Vamos- indicó poniendo las manos en posición, a lo que Rachel se preparó- He, espera, espera. Practica antes en ese armario- le indicó, no quería perder una mano.

-Está bien- Rachel se acercó a uno que había cerca y empuñando el hacha, hizo un primer boquete.

-Bien. Ahora intenta dar en la misma marca Rachel, hazlo- le indicó Quinn, aunque esta, por desgracia, no dio en la segunda, si no en otra mucho más lejos- Bien, basta de prácticas- si iba a perder una mano, mejor que morir ahogada era- Vamos, Rachel, puedes hacerlo. Escucha, da un golpe seco y muy rápido- volvió a colocarse- Espera, empúñalo más arriba.

-¿A… así?- Rachel casi no podía respirar a causa del agua helada.

-Eso es- volvió a colocarse- Escucha, Quinn; confío en ti.

Esta miró a la cadena. De una vez, solo una vez y lo conseguiría, vamos.

-Vamos- alzó el hacha y bam, cadena fuera.

Rachel miró, era imposible pero lo había conseguido.

-Lo he hecho- le indicó.

-Sí, gracias- Quinn la abrazó con todas sus ganas- ahora vamos- bajó de la tabla donde estaba subida y al notar el frio se cagó en….- ¡Oh, mierda, que fría está!- momentos como aquel y conseguía hacer reír a Rachel- Oh, joder, joder.

Aunque bueno, aquello no importaba en una situación como aquella. Solo podían moverse limitadamente y el barco se estaba hundiendo. Era ahora o nunca. Así que salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron. El agua estaba fría, pero sus ansias por ganar la libertad eran más. Era hora de salir de aquel maldito barco.


	11. Si tu saltas, yo salto, ¿recuerdas?

SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA, PERO ME ARREGLARON EL ORDENADOR Y SIN QUERER, BORRARON LA HISTORIA, POR LO QUE TUVE QUE ESCRIBIRLA TOTALMENTE DE NUEVO. ADEMAS DE QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD TE ATRAPA MUCHO TIEMPO Y CASI NO PUDE ENTRAR. DE VERDAD, SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA. MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO PARA ASÍ REMEDIAR ESTA LARGA ESPERA. DE VERDAD, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHI Y ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA COMO SIEMPRE.

* * *

><p>De repente, observaron que la salida estaba ya inundada:<p>

-La salida era por allí- le indicó Rachel.

-Esta bien- Quinn miró- Ahí que encontrar otra salida, vamos.

Gracias adiós, encontraron una puerta que, aunque estaba cerrada, la llevarían directas a la libertad. No dudaron:

-1, 2 y….- ambas derribaron la puerta de un golpe llegando por fin con más gente.

-Hey, tendrán que pagar eso. Es propiedad del barco y acaban de romperlo. Les va a costar un gran dineral.- en tiempo de crisis y los oficiales seguían de tonterías; Rachel y Quinn solo seguían entre la gente buscando mas salidas- ¿Me oyen?

-¡Cállese!- gritaron las dos a la vez mientras se dirigían una cubierta más arriba.

Estaban a punto de volar bajo el mar para quedarse allí para siempre. Lo menos que necesitaban era ahora era un estúpido y engreído oficial que las tomara por tontas.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta, barcos ya marchaban a metros de allí con el Titanic medio sumergido en el horizonte. ¿Quién hubiera podido pensar que a un barco al que llamarían el insumergible, caería en el primer viaje? EN fin, aquello ahora quedaba en el pasado. Su principal idea era marcharse de aquel lugar costase lo que costase. Aunque no valía ya nada. Las bengalas solo adornaban el cielo y ricos que ya habían partido, observaban al Titanic como una mala pesadilla sin recordar las millones de vidas que seguían en aquel lugar. El barco parecía encallado en el agua.

Luego estaba la parte de tercera clase que seguía estancada en la cubierta D. Santana y Brittany buscaban una salida que no estuviese tomada, pero no había manera. Santana ya se impacientaba; Brittany ya se había puesto a discutir con los oficiales que no los dejaban pasar:

-¡No puede encerrarnos aquí como animales! El barco se está hundiendo- pero no había manera, seguían con las puertas atascadas.

De vez en cuando abrían la verja para dejar como decía el protocolo mujeres y niños primero, a lo que todos intentaban salir, cosa que no conseguían. Siempre volvían a encerrarse allí abajo.

Quinn y Rachel llegaron entonces este lado en el momento en el que las puertas se volvían a cerrar de nuevo. Quinn intentaba mirar, pero era para nada, la gente se apelotonaba y era imposible ver nada:

-Por el amor de Dios, siguen habiendo mujeres y niños aquí abajo y no nos abren- Brittany se unió a ellas- Quinn, por dios, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso no importa. ¿Se puede salir por aquí?

-Imposible.

-Si queremos salir de aquí tenemos que hacerlo deprisa- Santana se unió a ellas en este momento.

-Quinn.

-Santana- esta le pegó un gran abrazo, hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-Ya no quedan botes- les indicó Santana.

-Esta parte se está hundiendo- Quinn las miró- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero por aquí no se puede- indicó San por el lado que ella vino.

-Está bien, por este otro- Quinn agarró de nuevo a Rachel y juntas se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo.

Tenían que salir, y rápido. Empezaron entonces a recorrer pasillos y pasillos, a coger por donde hubiera más gente para así asegurarse que las salidas estuvieran vacías. Era un riesgo que podrían asumir. Giraron en varías posiciones hasta que Quinn encontró por fin una verja con menos pasajeros, pero con el mismo problema.

-Abra la reja- ya estaba cansada de tonterías, y así de claro se lo dejó al oficial.

-Vuelva a bajar- no había manera.

-¡Ábrala ahora mismo!- y seguía sin poder.

Miró a Rachel y se juró por lo más sagrado que la sacaría. Observó entonces que había un bando detrás de ellos. En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-¡Santana, Britt, ayudadme!- las tres empezaron a menear el banco hasta que lo despegaron del sitio.

-¡Apartaros!- Rachel fue abriéndoles camino entre la gente.

Las tres cogieron el banco bien:

-Una, dos…- y arremetieron contra la verja.

No era el momento de morir aún y así fue. La verja empezó poco a poco a ceder. Los marineros abandonaron. No les tocaba morir aún. Y así fue que a la tercera vez, la verja cedió. Eran libres. Las cuatros fueron las primeras en salir de aquel lugar.

Arriba la tercera clase había llegado y empezaba a reclamar los botes que les pertenecían, pero les negaban. La cosa se puso tan mal que empezó a imperar la violencia con armas incluso. La gente saltaba incluso a los barcos, aunque después las tiraban de nuevo al Titanic, aquello era imposible.

Volviendo a Quinn y Rachel, estas habían podido subir arriba:

-Vamos, Rachel- Quinn empezó a mirar, iba a ser duro subir a un barco.

-Quinn, no quedan botes- por primera vez en su vida, Rachel estaba no asustada, aterrada.

Quinn solo miraba y miraba, tenía que salvarla. Ella había hecho lo mismo antes, ahora le tocaba a Quinn devolverle el favor, pero parecía imposible.

-Señor Shuester- Rachel lo vio en medio de la gente.

-Quinn, hija, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sube a un bote, en la zona de proa quedan dos- Rachel y Quinn se miraron, era su oportunidad y la de Santana y Brittany.

Las cuatros corrieron, debían de llegar rápido, aunque la gente no estaba por la labor, aunque por primera vez llegaron a un bote que seguía vacío, pero lleno de gente queriéndolo. Quinn y Rachel se miraron. La cosa iba a ser dura.

-Britt, comprueba el otro lado- esta asintió a la orden de Quinn.

Quizás quedara algún bote abandonado y no visto por los demás.

Rachel miraba la situación: miles de familias rotas, diciéndose adiós por última vez. Aquello era aterrador. Quería salir de allí, pero sabía que si lo hacia, Quinn se quedaría allí y no quería abandonarla, no quería vivir aquella situación.

-No me iré sin ti- esta se volvió y se lo soltó a Quinn.

-No, tienes que irte, ahora- Quinn la miraba fijamente, ella tampoco quería, pero debía hacerlo.

-No, Quinn.

-Sube al bote, Rachel.

-No, Quinn.

-Sí, sube al bote, Rachel.

-Si, sube- Finn había llegado a lo que ambas lo miraron- Dios mio, que aspecto tienes- se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima.

Quinn se acercó y cogiendo a Rachel la arrebató de las manos de Finn:

-Embarca, yo iré en el siguiente- no iba a dejar que muera.

-No me iré sin ti.

-Estaré bien, tranquila….

-Tengo un acuerdo con el oficial al otro lado del barco- Finn salió de nuevo- Podremos salvarnos- miró a Quinn- Quinn y yo…

-¿Lo ves?- Quinn se dirigió de nuevo a Rachel, aunque no confiaba- Tengo mi propio bote. Embarca.

Y, sin que nada pudiera Rachel hacer, la metieron del tirón en el bote. Esta se giró e intento coger por última vez su mano, pero era imposible, ambas estaban muy lejos, solo pudo mirarla en la distancia mientras el bote bajaba, no pudiendo oír que el acuerdo antes dicho, era todo un fraude. De repente su corazón se estremeció. No podía hacerle esto a Quinn. Ella había arriesgado su vida muchas veces para salvar su vida. Había tenido problemas por su culpa y ahora ella se alejaba de el en un bote sin saber si lo próximo que vería en la vida volvería a ser su bella sonrisa. Quería saltar y volver con ella. A medida que le barco se alejaba, más llegaba la preocupación. Amaba a aquella chica con toda la fuerza de su corazón y ahora allí estaba, salvando su vida y dejando en manos de un destino incierto la de Quinn: "Si tu saltas, yo salto". Aquella frase lo decía todo. ¿No es eso lo que hace el amor? Cometer locuras por estar al lado del ser amado. Las cometemos y no nos avergonzamos por que si no, ¿que sería el amor? Son esas cosas…

Miró a su alrededor: caras de desesperación y llanto por la separación de miles de familias que aquella noche perderían a su padre, hermano… amor de sus vidas… Volvió su mirada a Quinn. Seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos verdes los cuales no olvidaría.

Era amor lo que sentía. Miró hacia delante, un salto y de nuevo a dentro. Y bueno, como dije antes: ¿Qué es el amor sin esos momentos de locura? Pues eso hizo, la mayor locura de su vida. Saltó de su asiento y en menos que se lo propuso, sus pies la encaminó de nuevo a los brazos de Quinn. SI Quinn saltaba, ella también lo haría. Es lo que haces por quien amas, ¿no?

-¡Rachel, ¿pero que haces?- Quinn, que lo había visto todo, empezó a correr hacia su encuentro.

La iba a poder salvar y la muy tonta se había bajado:

-¡Quinn, Quinn!- ambas corrían, a ciegas, pero buscándose, sus corazones se llamaban.

Se chocaban con la gente, pero seguían buscándose. Rachel se abría paso por aquel interminable pasillo que parecía nunca llegar a su fin. Quinn bajaba por el pasillo a la zona de los ricos, en el salón se podrían encontrar.

-¡Rachel, Rachel!- ambas llegaron entonces al salón- ¡Rachel!- Quinn corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- ¿Por qué los has hecho?- Rachel no hablaba, Quinn le tapaba la boca a besos- ¿por qué lo has hecho?- volvía a besarla- que estúpida eres, Rachel. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó esta vez abrazándola.

-Si saltas, yo salto, ¿no?- Quinn la miró, la amaba demasiado- Oh, dios, no podía irme- volvía a abrazarla.- No podía irme, Quinn, no podía…

-No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo- la quería, y se salvaría, ambas lo harían.

Mientras tanto, Finn las había seguido y estaba observando toda la escena. Lovejoy se lo intentaba llevar, pero su orgullo estaba un poco más alto que el simplemente dejarlo ahí e irse del barco por que ambas posiblemente acabarían muertas.

Cogió y en un acto reflejo, le sacó la pistola del bolsillo y corrió, las mataría, y punto. Quinn lo vio:

-Cuidado, Rachel- ambas la esquivaron al tiempo en el que Finn le daba el primer disparo.

Ambas empezaron a correr dirección abajo. Tenían que escapar de Finn que las perseguía como unas locas. Cada piso que bajaban, un tiro más, la deseaban muertas y así las tendría. Iba a matarlas, no abandonaría el barco sin hacerlo.

Quinn y Rachel no tuvieron otra opción que meterse de nuevo en la zona hundida del barco para escapar de Finn. Este, al ver esta acción no le quedó más remedio que meterse en el agua. Varias balas casi les rozan, cayendo al agua gracias a dios. Quinn y Rachel se introdujeron entonces a en la zona del comedor, tendrían que buscar una salida nueva, una donde no estuviera Finn. Así que, a toda velocidad corrieron a través del comedor alejándose más de Finn.

Este, que por suerte se quedó sin balas, se volvió. Al fin y al cabo, ambas terminarían muertas ahogadas allí abajo, iban a morir de todas formas:

-Espero que disfrutéis de vuestros últimos momentos juntas- miró hacia los lados, el agua subía, no les iba a quedar mucho tiempo.

Mientras, Rachel y Quinn ya habían cruzado la cocina y se refugiaron en la zona donde bajaban a la zona inundada. Allí, en silencio esperaron a ver si Finn o su mayordomo las seguía; pero no era esto lo que se escuchaba, si no el volumen del agua subir y…. alguien gritaba, un niño chico.

Ambas lo escucharon. El niño estaba parado a un lado del pasillo, asustado a causa del volumen del agua, gritaba. Quinn miró entonces, la puerta estaba a punto de explotar a causa de la presión del agua.

-No podemos dejarle- respondió Rachel.

Quinn no dudo, sería peligroso, pero no podían dejarlo allí, no se veía a nadie buscándolo, además, el agua bajaba por la escalera por donde habían llegado. Así fue, corrió hacia él y Quinn, alzándolo, lo cogió cuando notó que la puerta iba a explotar. Se giró con el niño en brazos y seguida de Rachel intentó irse cuando encontraron que el agua llegaba por el otro lado, estaban un poco atrapadas.

Volvieron atrás al tiempo en el que el padre de la criatura se lo arrebato maldiciéndolas en ruso. Este, en vez de irse en busca de una salida se fue hacia la puerta que estaba a punto de explotar. Cosa que hizo. El agua salió como un cañón hacia ellas. El agua cogió al padre y al chico pronto, pero Rachel y Quinn empezaron a correr y acorrer. Si paraban, se ahogarían. Solo empezaron a correr y a correr, a correr por sus vidas; pero fue inútil, el agua las pilló a las dos sin poder hacer nada.


	12. Ahora a esperar

BUENO, SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO PARA TERMINAR. GRACIAS POR LAS VISITAS Y POR LOS POCOS COMENTARIOS QUE HE TENIDO. ME HA LEGRADO MUCHO QUE OS HAYA IDO GUSTANDO. HE DE DECIR QUE EL FINAL TARDARÁ QUIZÁS POR QUE COMO DIJE, VOY A CAMBIARLO, PERO QUIERO BUSCAR UN FINAL QUE ESTE BIEN Y QUE SEA DIGNO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO :D

* * *

><p>Corrían por los pasillos como si fueran en los rápidos. Aquello era peligroso, si se movían un poco, chocarían casi matándose. El destino quiso ayudarlas entonces y puso una reja en su camino. Aquella fue su oportunidad.<p>

-¡Vamos!- Quinn se levantó y agarrándose por los tubos, ayudó a Rachel a salir por una escalera cercana que había.

Aquello les costaba la vida misma, pero peor fue cuando se encontraron con otra verja en su camino. Miraron hacia atrás, el agua las perseguía.

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!- ambas gritaban, pero no podían abrir la verja.

En aquel momento, un marinero pasó:

-Espere, señor, abra la reja, por favor- Quinn se lo pidió desesperada.

El marinero las miró, quería salvarse, aun así se ofreció. Los nervios no lo dejaban, el agua seguía subiendo y las iba a pillar. Las luces saltaban, aquello era mucho para el marinero; así que terminó dejándole las llaves a ambas y marchándose de allí hacia la cubierta superior. Quinn la cogió y aunque estaba llena de nervios, pudo por fin abrir la verja y seguir subiendo hacia arriba en el tiempo en el que el agua ya no llegaba a la cabeza, casi las cubría por completo. Una vez arriba empezaron a subir y a subir, tenían que llegar de una vez arriba. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo allí abajo.

Y bueno, no nos olvidamos de Santana y Brittany, estas seguían intentado subir a una de aquellas barcas, aquellas que ya solo quedaban unas cuantas para las miles de personas que aun seguían allí.

-Vamos, déjame subir a una de esas malditas barcas y salvar mi vida, maldito ingles- Brittany no tenía mucho sustento en el arte de esperar- Vamos.

-Aléjese si no quiere que le pegue un tiro- el oficial le apuntaba y Brittany se sentía aun más desesperada.- Lo haré, Dios sabe que lo haré.

En aquel momento uno de los desesperados iba a saltar y coger el barco; a lo que el capitán, como dijo, le disparó. Aquello comenzó un tumulto a lo que Brittany fue empujada. El marinero se creyó que iba a saltar y…

-¡No, Brittany!- Santana corrió hacia ella- Britt, no por favor.- esta la cogió entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Santana, supongo que no era mi día- se miró su chaleco encharcado de sangre- Sál…. Sálvate tu…- Santana no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima estrechándola entre sus brazos- Prométemelo- de repente notó como Brittany se le iban las fuerzas, Brittany Susan Pierce fallecía.

-Odios, mi amor- y dándole un pequeño beso, se lanzó prácticamente a una barca.

Quería salvarse, iba a salvarse y punto, pero aquello no iba a ser fácil. Las barcas se apuñaban incluso a la hora de bajarla del Titanic. Los oficiales empezaron a cortar las cuerdas, Santana lo miró y quiso ayudar pudiendo así tirarse la barca de una vez al agua.

Santana, sin en cambio, cayó un poco más lejos en el momento en el que el barco cayó al agua. Nado entonces todo lo que podía, la gente que ya estaba en el agua empezaba a nadar a la barca y no le iba a permitir que cogieran su asiento. Su única mentalidad era aquella.

Quinn y Rachel corrían ya de una vez para arriba, pasando entonces por el salón donde Rachel observó que Puck no se marchaba, aún seguía allí:

-Espera, espera, espera- indicó a Quinn que se paró corriendo- Señor Puckherman- este la miró, el barco ya estaba demasiado tumbado- ¿no va a intentar salvarse?

-Lamento no haber construido un buque más sólido, Rachel- su voz estaba apagada.

-Se está hundiendo- Quinn la cogió de la mano e intentó llevársela.

-Espera- Noah se acercó i dándole su chaleco, se despidió- Te deseo suerte, Rachel- esta lo miró.

-Y yo a ti- y dándole un último abrazo, lo dejó allí huyendo con Quinn.

Arriba la situación seguía crítica, el agua estaba más y más cerca y la gente más y más nerviosa. Ya no era Titanic, ya era más agua que buque. Incluso la banda de música lo sabía:

-Caballeros, Ha sido un honor tocar con ustedes esta noche- el violinista comenzó a tocar a lo que sus compañeros lo siguieron; si iban a morir, al menos lo harían juntos.

Aquellas eran los últimos minutos del Titanic. El capitán se preparaba para morir con su buque, como un capitán debe de hacer. Los matrimonios que decidían casarse juntos, se preparaban para morir juntos. Juntos se daban sus últimos besos, sus últimas caricias para pasar a la otra vida. Ni la muerte los iba a poder separar, los 40 años de matrimonios llenos de amor eran más fuertes que cualquier hundimiento. Las pobres familias que no tenían la suerte de subir a esos barcos para no separarse, se unían para poder ser una familia hasta los últimos momentos. Niños que aun quedaban, tomaban sus dulces sueños que una madre y un padre les contaban dibujándoles el mundo en el que conseguirían despertar en un mañana. El buque de los sueños, llegaba a su fin y sueños que empezaron quedaron en eso, simples sueños que morían bajo agua.

Quinn y Rachel llegaron arriba al tiempo de ver como el barco se levantaba aún más, el hundimiento entero llegaba.

-Cuando más tiempo nos quedemos sobre el barco, mejor- Quinn agarró a Rachel y empezó a llevársela hacia la parte de arriba del barco, donde iba todo el mundo.

Era la zona más alta que empezaba a elevarse, allí es donde se dirigieron ambas. Corrían entre miles de personas intentando salvar su vida tras quedarse sin barco. Todo era un caos. Quinn dirigía a Rachel entre la multitud. Esta no la soltaba, estaba muerta de miedo, pero no lo quería hacer notar. El barco cada vez estaba más inclinado y la gente le costaba más llegar. La mitad caían hacia el agua donde quedaban absorbidos por el agua. La otra mitad resistía como podía, como lo intentaban Quinn y Rachel que cada vez era más difícil. Parte del tiempo era Quinn la que llevaba a Rachel, hasta que por fin llegaron al final del barco. Quinn agarró a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas y la pegó a ella, no la iba a dejar caer.

Rachel miraba el barco que ya casi se separaba unos 5 metros del agua, daba auténtico terror ver aquella escena. Madres agarradas a sus hijos, deseando morir; caras de terror presenciando lo que se les venía encima… aquello era descomunal. Esta se mantenía pegada al pecho de Quinn, tiritaba no tanto de frio si no de miedo.

Pensar que hacía unas noches atrás había estado allí, a punto de morirse y que gracias a alguien que ni conocía, había prolongado su vida para vivir los mejores momentos de su vida. Miró entonces, en aquel lugar volvían a reunirse de nuevo, esta vez juntas:

-Quinn, aquí fue donde nos conocimos- Quinn la miró y besándola la abrazó aun más fuerte a ella.

No iba a dejar que muriera, no mientras ella estuviera allí, aunque la imagen no hiciera pensar aquello. El barco había llegado a ponerse casi vertical al agua, daba auténtico miedo. LA gente volaba casi por aquel empinado casco tumbo al agua. Los que no caían, se tiraban por el lado en el que se sujetaban Quinn y Rachel. La mitad caían en el agua y más o menos se salvaban. Los demás, caían en las aspas llegando al agua ya muertos.

De repente, Quinn y Rachel llegaron al punto en el que tuvieron que agarrarse a la valla para no caer, no podían aguantar más.

-Agárrate, Rachel- Quinn se puso tras esta, intentado aguantar también.

Y, cuando nada podía ser peor, lo fue: el barco se quedó sin luz, el pánico se apoderó aun más de aquel barco. Fue entonces cuando el Titanic avisó, aquella sería su última vez sobre el agua. Rugió como nunca antes había hecho y su madera empezó a abrirse, el barco se iba a romper en dos, aunque más bien, se rompió en dos cayendo la parte alzada sobre la gente que ya había caído.

Al partirse el barco en dos, una de las chimeneas quedó al lado de la raja, lo que hizo que se desplomase. Santana, que aún estaba en lucha por salvarse del lugar miró de donde provenía aquel rugido. Fue la última visión que tuvo: aquella inmensa chimenea arrebatando su vida en medio del mar.

Rachel Y Quinn se miraron y pensaron que podrían salvarse, pero nada de eso. El transatlántico seguía inundándose, por lo que comenzó de nuevo a elevarse y elevarse hasta quedó completamente horizontal al agua. Ya solo quedaba una cosa, que se hundiera. Aquella sería su última oportunidad:

-Sujétate- Quinn dejó a Rachel y dando la vuelta, se puso por el otro lado no sin mucho esfuerzo- Dame la mano.

-No puedo- Rachel casi colgaba de aquella valla.

-Vamos- extendió sus manos y la ayudó a ponerse por el otro lado de la valla- Vamos, dame la mano. No te soltaré, vamos- la agarró del brazo y Rachel consiguió ponerse al otro lado.

Ambas se colocaron. Solo veían agua delante de ellas. Aquel lo era el final de las dos y, como si después de la calma viene la tempestad, el Titanic se quedó en silencio, para acto seguido precipitarse a su hundimiento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Quinn?- preguntó Rachel asustada.

-No lo se- en ese momento la mente de Quinn iba a mil por hora, tenía que hacer algo- No lo se.

Y como una cuenta atrás, el Titanic comenzó a bajar rumbo a su tumba acuática.

-Quinn.

-Aguanta, Rachel- Quinn miraba, no tenían escapatoria, tendrían que saltar al agua o esperar a llegar a ella.

La gente no aguantaba, ya caían. Todo eran gritos y golpes contra parte del barco, muchos ya no aguantaban, estaban cansados. Rachel miró a Quinn: si iba a morir, al menos lo haría junto con la persona que más amaba, y no le importaba.

Miró entonces al tiempo en el que el sonido más aterrador le volvió a la realidad: los gritos de miedo de la gente que caían hacia su muerte.

De repente, la velocidad de hundimiento del Titanic empezó a más, y aquello se dirigió más y más ligero hacia el agua. Rachel agarró más fuertemente la mano de Quinn y se preparó.

-Esto se acaba- Quinn se incorporó un poco, también estaba muerta de miedo.

-Dios mio, Quinn- Rachel observó aquello, se acababa todo- Dios, Dios.

-Sujétate- Quinn se acercó más y la agarró por la cintura- El barco nos succionará hacia el fondo- aquello era la único que podía hacer- Respira hondo cuando te avise. Patalea hacia la superficie y no dejes hasta que estés fuera- el corazón de ambas iba a mil, y el agua estaba cada vez más cerca- No te suertes de mi mano- Rachel asintió apretando aún más fuerte su mano- Lo conseguiremos, Rachel- la miró- Confía en mi- solo unos metros.

- Confío en ti- aquellas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que el agua las tapara.

-¿Preparada? ¿Preparada?- un metro- ¡Ahora!- ambas cogieron aire al tiempo en el que el transatlántico las absorbía.

El agua estaba helada, pero ambas aguantaban. Rachel intentaba subir a la superficie pero no podía. Quinn observó sus intentos y agarrándola, la tiraba hacia arriba, pero estaba demasiado cansada y por más que tiraba, parecía que estaban en el mismo sitio. Rachel y Quinn se agarraban, pero no podían. Aquello parecía un remolino y por más que quiso Rachel y Quinn aguantar sus manos, estas terminaron por deshacerse y Quinn salió disparada al sentido contrario de Rachel, que pronto se perdió de vista. Esta solo la buscaba, pero solo veía agua y más agua a su alrededor, así que optó por salir disparada a la superficie.

-¡Quinn!- empezó a gritar nada más una bocanada de aire frío entró de nuevo en sus pulmones- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!- pero nada, no escuchaba su voz por ningún lado- ¡Quinn!- Solo veía a gente chapoteando, intentando luchar por su vida.

Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, pero nadie respondía por allí. Tenía que encontrarla, no podía perderla, no de aquella manera. Optó entonces por moverse de un lado a otro, tenía que encontrarla, pero de repente, alguien luchando por su vida se agarró a ella y empezó a empujarla para abajo. No podía respirar.

-¡Quinn!

-Rachel- por fin Quinn la vio y pegándole un puñetazo, la liberó de casi morir ahogada.- Rachel.

-¡Quinn!- por fin se encontraban.

-Nada, tienes que nadar- Quinn no la dejó hablar, solo la cogió por su chaleco salvavidas y la arrastró lejos de allí- Vamos- ambas nadaban con dificultad- ¡Vamos! Sigue nadando- quería llevarla hacia un lugar lejos del agua.

-¡Está muy fría!- Rachel casi no podía respirar.

-Nada, Rachel- poco a poco llegaron a una tabla lo suficientemente para las dos.- Ven, sube aquí- Quinn dejó que subiera primero- Vamos.

Quinn intentó también, pero si subía ella, terminarían ambas de nuevo en el agua, así que dejó que Rachel se quedara en ella. Prefería que ella estuviera en aquella tabla, ella era fuerte, podría sobrevivir, Rachel tenía que sobrevivir antes.

-Quédate ahí, Rachel.

-Sí, Quinn- Quinn empezó a mirar mientras se colocaba enfrente de Rachel- ¿Y ahora que?

Quinn agarró la mano de esta:

-Ahora todo ira bien- el frio empezó a calar en Quinn, empezó a tiritar- Todo irá bien- tiritaban- Los botes volverán a por nosotros, aguanta- Rachel asentía tiritando- Tuvieron que alejarse por la absorción, pero volverán- aunque estaban muy equivocadas.

Solo tenían que esperar… esperar a la salvación, o esperar a la muerte.


	13. Happy Ending

OS LO CONFIESO, NO LO SUBI ANTES POR QUE NO TENIA NI IDEA QUE FINAL DARLE. TENIA VARIOS ESCRITOS, PERO NINGUNO ME GUSTABA, SOLO ESTE ME PARECIO UN POCO REALISTA Y BUENO PARA LA HISTORIA. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y DISFRUTEIS DE ESTE FINAL FELIZ. HA SIDO UN PLACER SUBIROS LA HISTORIA Y QUE OS HAYA ENCANTADO TANTO. POR SI OS INTERESA, PRONTO SUBIRE UNA COMPLETAMENTE SACADA DE MI IMAGINACION, TAMBIEN DE FABERRY. ESPERO VEROS PRONTO ALLI TAMBIEN. UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS LO QUE ESTUVISTEIS AHI LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO. GRACIAS

* * *

><p>-Cada vez hay más silencio- había pasado una hora desde el hundimiento y Rachel seguía agarrada, aferrada a Quinn.<p>

-Qui… qui… quizás ta… ta…tarden un par de- las palabras no le salían, Quinn estaba encogelada- de minutos en organizar los botes- intentaba no quedarse dormida, pero cada vez era peor el frio y el aguantar despierta- No se tú…. Tú, pero pi… pensó escri…. bir una ca… carta de reclamación so sobre todo es es e e esto- cerró un momento sus ojos.

-Te quiero, Quinn- Rachel casi ni se movía, su cuerpo estaba encogelado.

Esta la miró, sabía que se acercaba su hora, Rachel iba a morir antes que Quinn, lo sabía:

-No hagas eso- la miró directamente a los ojos- no te despidas de mí, aún no, ¿me has entendido?- Rachel asintió, pero no aguantaba más.

-Tengo mucho frío.

-Escucha, Rachel- Quinn agarró lo más que pudo la fría mano de Rachel- Vas a salir de esta, seguirás adelante. Vas a tener muchos bebes y les verás crecer- Rachel quiso llorar, sabía que aquello si era su despedida- y morirás siendo una viejecita tendida en tu cama. No aquí, no esta noche, no de este modo; ¿me has entendido?- esta asintió como pudo.

-No siento mi cuerpo- notaba la fría mano de la muerte sobre su hombro.

-Ganar el pasaje es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás, ¿me escuchas, Rachel?- tenía que mantenerla despierta, despierta hasta que llegaran los botes- Me ha llevado a ti. Estoy agradecida a eso, Rachel- si esta perdía a Quinn no se lo iba a perdonar- Muy agradecido- agarró con su otra mano las de Rachel- ¿Me concederás ese honor? De debes prometerme que sobrevivirás- sus palabras eran últimas, casi salían del fondo de sus pulmones- Que. No. Te. Rendirás jamás. No importa que ocurra. No importa lo desesperada que estés- cogió aire e intentó una vez más- Prométemelo ahora, Rachel. Y no rompas nunca esa promesa.

-Lo prometo- quería llorar, pero hasta sus lágrimas estaban encogelada- No me rendiré jamás, Quinn. No me rendiré- y en lo más profundo de su corazón, supo que aquel era el final.

Quinn sonrió y a duras peas consiguió besar aquellas heladas manos. Ambas quedaron frente a frente, con sus manos entrelazadas, esperando la salvación que cada vez más y más parecía no llegar.

Rachel no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, tendida sobre aquella tabla, la única que la salvaba de aquella agua llena de muerte. Su mirada estaba en el vacío, pidiendo a Dios, a alguien; que sacara de allí a Quinn y a ella. Notaba su mano aferrada a la de Quinn que seguía aferrada a ella, callada. Estaba allí, todo en silencio, todo el mundo muerto. Sus vidas habían viajado a un lugar mejor.

-She took the midnight train going to anywhere…- cantaba para no helarse y dormir, lucharía, lucharía aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, lo había prometido.

De repente miró, como la luz de un ángel, la luz de una de las linternas de las barcas se acercaba a ellas. Su cuerpo se movió, rompiendo el hielo que se cernía sobre ella y lo vio. Como había dicho Quinn, volvían por ellas:

-Quinn, Quinn- Rachel intentaba llamar la atención con las fuerzas que le quedaban- Quinn- se giró y le llamó la atención, no se movía- Quinn, es un bote- ni un mínimo movimiento- Quinn- de repente, Rachel se dio cuenta, su corazón se lo dijo- Quinn, Quinn- había muerto- Quinn- no era imposible- Es un bote, Quinn- pero no, no respondía.

Quinn Fabray había fallecido. Rachel se acercó a sus manos y las acarició. Quería quedarse allí con ella, para siempre. Si no podía estar con ella, no quería estar con nadie más. Si Quinn moría, lo iba a dejar todo. Se habían prometido tantas cosas, se habían dicho tantas cosas… Quinn le había hecho prometer luchar, pero ella no lo había hecho… Pero de repente recordó. Le prometió luchar, que pasase lo que pasase, jamás se diera por vencida. Se lo había prometido y las promesas tenían que cumplirse:

-¡Vuelvan, vuelvan!- su voz no se escuchaba, también estaba encogelada- Vuelva, vuelva…- lloraba ante la impotencia- vuelvan.

El barco se alejaba en la distancia. Si lo dejaba pasar, moriría allí y no complacería a Quinn que le había prometido luchar. Miró su mano, aun aferrada a la de Quinn. La fue moviendo poco a poco hasta que se deshizo de ella:

-Nunca me rendiré- le dio un último beso en la mano- Te lo prometo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se tiró a aquella agua fría y empezó a nadar, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Quinn, que permanecería por siempre aferrada en aquella tabla, aquella en la que su único y verdadero amor, quedaría muerta. Nunca la olvidaría.

Nadó fuertemente hacia un oficial que muerto, había quedado con un silbato pegado en sus labios. Le costaba, con una mano encogelada, la otra era la única que aún la sangre le permitía mover. Rachel sacó fuerzas y se lo arrebató de sus frías y muertas manos y, como pudo, empezó a soltar aire y hacer sonar aquel silbato. Una y otra vez, con fuerza extrahumana, pero lo hacía sonar, sonar aunque fuese su último aliento.

De repente, como un milagro, el bote que había pasado en busca de algún superviviente la escuchó y empezó a dar la vuelta. Lo había conseguido, había sobrevivido ante todo, había sido su última cosa antes de darse por vencida, pero lo había hecho. Por ella, por Quinn que permanecería en su recuerdo para siempre.

Las manos de aquellos oficiales fueron como las del mismo Dios sobre ella. Respiró aliviada, respiró a gusto cuando notó miles de mantas cubriéndose el cuerpo. No se había dado por vencida, y nunca lo haría.

Mil quinientas personas perecieron en el mar, entre ellas, Quinn; cuando el Titanic se hundió bajo sus pies. Hubo veinte botes con supervivientes y solo uno regresó para ayudar, ese bote que le había salvado la vida. Uno. Seis personas pudieron ser recuperadas con vidas incluyéndo a Rachel. Seis… de mil quinientos. Después, las setecientas personas de los botes tuvieron que resignarse a esperar. Esperar a morir, esperar a vivir…. Esperar una absolución que nunca llegaría.

Finn, con toda su soberbia, había conseguido vivir a causa de la infancia. Shelby, que creyó perder a su única hija, se resignó a vivir con el haber utilizado a su hija para su beneficio no dejándola vivir su vida. Holly, bueno, ella mantendría el recuerdo de las dos personas que más había querido en ese barco y que ambas creían muertas.

Rachel… bueno, esta ni se enteró que había llegado al Carpathia, el encargado de llevarla a Nueva York, faltándole lo que más le había lastimado perder: Quinn. Cuando subió al barco pudo ver la imagen, miles de familias desfallecidas, muertas en vida por ver presenciado tan tremendo terror; muertas en vida por haber dicho adiós. El horror continuaba para Rachel.

Y de repente, lo vio. La única persona que tendría que haber muerto aquel día estaba viva y coleando entre aquellos pobres diablos: Finn Christopher Hudson había sobrevivido a aquel desastre. Rachel no deseaba verlo, así que se tapó. Mejor sería que se quedara así, que se le remordiera la conciencia pensando en que la había perdido. Gracias a él, ella había perdido a alguien más importante. Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio. Se casó, naturalmente y heredó sus millones, pero el crack del 29 afectó sus negocios y ese año se puso una pistola en la boca y dijo adiós.

Poco a poco, la mente de Rachel viajo hasta darse cuenta de que habían llegado a Nueva York. La estatua de la libertad se alzó frente a sus ojos. Allí estaba, apareciendo a aquellos sobrevivientes que tanto había pasado, o que tanto habían perdido. Su mente volvió de nuevo a Quinn. Esta había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ver la estatua de la libertad, verla con ella, pero siempre la mantendría en su mente, ella la vería por las dos.

-Perdone, señora, ¿me dice su nombre?- un marinero se acercó a Rachel.

Esta lo miró y tras un momento, respondió:

-Fabray, Rachel Fabray.

-¿Fabray?- esta asintió y tras apuntar el nombre el marinero, se fue a ir cuando volvió- Perdone, señora, ¿viajaba usted con algún familiar en el barco?- Rachel la miró extrañada.

-No, ¿Por qué?- para ella, su familia estaba muerta, y Quinn no tenía familia.

-Bueno, ha sido a última hora, pero nos llegó el cuerpo de una chica que identificaron con el apellido de Fabray- su corazón le pegó un vuelco- Un barco pesquero leyó la ayuda del Titanic antes de que se hundieran. Pasaron momentos después de que los barcos fueran recogidos en el Carpathia y la vieron. Pensaron que estaba muerta, pero uno de los marineros vio que se movía, poco pero lo hacia. La rescataron.

Era imposible. La había tenido en sus manos, agarradas a ella, sin respirar, sin moverse, sin hacer un mínimo movimiento de vida. Había notado perfectamente que estaba muerta.

-¿Quinn Fabray?- su nombre sonó raro en sus labios.

-No, creo que solo Lucie Fabray- Rachel no sabía que pensar.

¿Y si era ella? ¿Y si le había dicho un segundo nombre o algo parecido? Era imposible. ¿Y si solo era otra persona que se apellidaba como ella?

-¿Cómo es?- necesitaba hacer algo.

-Pues según la descripción que dieron- respondió mientras miraba una especie de lista- alta, rubia, de pelo corto….

-Pero, ¿llevaba algo a la mano? ¿Como una esposa quizás?- el marinero asintió.

-Creemos que era una prisionera- de repente, todo su mal desapareció.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Pues ahora esta en la enfermería, pero….- Rachel no le escuchó y salió corriendo directa a la enfermería- podrá verla cuando atraquemos en vente minutos- daba igual, no lo había escuchado, así que optó por seguir con la lista.

Rachel fue apartando gente. Tenía que llegar, llegar como fuese hasta la enfermería. Deseaba que fuera ella y su corazón se lo aseguraba. Era como aquella vez que había saltado del barco para reunirse con ella. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, pero no le importaba si eso significaba que la iba a tener de nuevo en sus brazos.

Entonces llegó. Frente a ella se alzaba la enfermería, a la cual entró sin pensárselo. Había mucha gente allí, atendidas por los dos únicos médicos que había a bordo. Empezó a andar de un lado a otro, buscando con su mirada una por una al único rostro que deseaba ver, pero no la encontraba.

-Señora, no puede estar aquí- una enfermera la paró.

-Espere, vengo en busca de alguien- esta la miró- Por favor, ayúdeme.

- Está bien, ¿a quién buscas?- miró a su alrededor- ¿Señora?

-Sí, sí. Em, busco a Quinn Fabray o Lucie Fabray- necesitaba encontrarla- La han traído a última hora. Llevaba un par de esposas en sus muñecas- La enfermera la miró- Por favor, necesito encontrarla.

La enfermera la miró y, tras observar un momento a su alrededor, la llevó hacia fuera, a un camarote cercano:

-La trajeron casi sin vida. Ordenaron ponerla en este camarote con todas las mantas posibles.

-Gracias, gracias- Rachel no se lo pensó y la abrazó- Gracias.

-No me de las gracias- respondió esta- es casi un milagro. Casi no respiraba y han tenido que utilizar mucha agua caliente para traerla a la vida.

-Gracias, de veras- la enfermera sonrió y la dejó a solas.

Rachel miró la puerta, allí estaba su última oportunidad de ser feliz. Si era ella, toda la lucha había sido para algo. Miró el picaporte y lo abrió poco a poco, casi con miedo. Su mirada se fijo primero en una litera que había en su lado izquierdo: no había nadie. Abrió la puerta totalmente y entonces vio un bulto en una cama aparte que apenas se le podía distinguir la cara. Estaba cubierta de mantas y bolsas térmicas de calor.

Esta se acercó y cerrando la puerta se poso sobre sus rodillas y posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo. Primero sus pies, subió por la parte de las rodillas hasta que llegó al pecho. Su mirada se agitó. Una mirada y todo cambiaría para mal o para bien.

Miró su cara:

-¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!- era ella, imposible, pero era ella.

Rachel comenzó a llorar. Allí estaba, frente a ella, como si fuera un espejismo, pero era real, allí estaba, viva. Notaba su respiración, poca, pero se notaba. La miró y, entre lágrimas sonrió. Era ella, imposible, pero era ella.

Rachel observaba la estatua. Tras una hora y media esperando a causa de que no había puertos vacíos, por fin le habían dejado entrar hacia Nueva York para atracar el barco. Todo había llegado a su fin y junto a la persona que más había querido en el mundo. La imagen de la Estatua de la Libertad ahora no le parecía tan mala como le había hecho ver cuando pensó en que había perdido absolutamente todo.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?- Rachel sonrió.

-Prométeme que iremos a verla algún día- esta se giró y se la encontró- Vamos, Quinn- se acercó a ella, y abrazándola, la beso.

Sabía que Quinn era una luchadora. Aunque no estaba recuperada, allí estaba, con una manta a su alrededor y viniendo hacia Rachel. Quinn la envolvió con su manta y juntas quedaron observándola.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado aguardando calor?- Quinn la miró y besándole la frente sonrió.

-¿Y perderme estos minutos contigo? No, gracias- Rachel sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte.

Su cuerpo estaba aún encogelado, pero estaba bien, eso es lo que importaba.

-Pensé que te perdía cuando no te moviste- Quinn notó su tristeza y la envolvió más.

-Quise hablar, pero te escuchaba muy lejos, casi sin poder hacer nada- respondió esta- Lo siento mucho. -Rachel negó casi lloraron- Hey, Hey, nada de lloros, ¿ok?- esta asintió- Lo importante es que me encontraron, tuve suerte, ¿ok?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- Rachel la abrazó más fuerte.

-Hey, no importa, vale- asintió- Ahora podremos hacer todo lo que queramos. Montar a caballo, en la montaña rusa…

-Hasta que vomitemos- ambas respondieron a la vez.

-Te amo, Quinn- Rachel volvió a besarla.- No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti.

-Luchar, como hiciste con el barco de rescate- respondió- Ahora preocúpate de como conseguiremos el dinero para hacer todo eso.

Rachel sonrió, incluso en momentos como ese, Quinn le conseguía hacer reír.

En ese momento volvieron a ver a Finn, que hablaba con uno de los marineros buscándola de nuevo otra vez.

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó Quinn, a lo que Rachel negó.

-No, y será mejor así- la miró y, apoyándose en el barandal del barco, le dejó la manta a Quinn- Será mejor así.

Escuchó entonces como un golpe en seco sonaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Quinn.

-Sonó del bolsillo- no se había quitado el chaquetón desde que se lo dio Finn. Metió su mano y notó algo, duro y pesado. Miró a Quinn que seguía sin saber que era. Sacó lo que tenía en su bolsillo poco a poco y como un regalo del cielo allí estaba, el corazón de la mar en su poder- Imposible.

-El corazón de la mar- pronunció Quinn acercándose y examinándolo- ¿Finn lo…?

Rachel sonrió y poniéndose de vuelta a Finn, le respondió a Quinn:

-No. La verdad es que será por eso por lo que realmente me estará buscando- se metió el colgante de nuevo en el bolsillo y sonrió- Sea como fuese, Finn nos ha ayudado en nuestro futuro- esta miró a Rachel y sonrió- Será su castigo por hacerme pasar lo que me ha hecho pasar.

-Estás muy loca, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo se, y eso es lo que te gusta de mi, ¿a que si?- se acercó y la besó.

Ahora entendía su inquietud por buscarla, pero se iba a quedar sin el collar. Bastante dinero cogería cuando se casara. Ahora solo estaban ellas, Quinn y Rachel; y el futuro, todo un futuro por delante que podrían vivir ambas, sin problemas.

-Aunque, ¿sabes?- Quinn volvió a mirarla- Lo que lamento es que mis bocetos se lo haya tragado ese barco. Ya no tendré ese boceto de tu cuerpo….

-No digas eso- se acercó más a ella y respondió- Ahora podrás hacer más y mejores- ambas sonrieron volviéndose a besar.

-Eso es verdad, pero ¿Qué pasa con el de las otras chicas?- bromeó Quinn a lo que Rachel le pegó un pequeño codazo- Auch, que solo era una broma.

-Pues lo siento, pero ahora y para siempre solo me tendrás a mí, ¿ok?- Quinn rio y asintiendo la volvió a besar.

El Titanic quedaba ya atrás como una mala pesadilla, una pesadilla hecha sueño que hizo que estas dos increíbles personas, sobrevivieran contra viento y marea. El buque de los sueños había conseguido cumplir un sueño al fin y al cabo.


End file.
